A Life With You
by Kai-Mikaela10
Summary: After a few months away from the guild, and a gap in her memories, Lucy returns, unaware of the secret her friends kept from her. Sting, on the other hand, still mourns for Lucy's "death." His habits changing, and Temper easily rising. The Grand Magic Games come around the corner, and their paths cross once again. SEQUEL TO CHANGES IN THE HEART. STICY. STINGxLUCY
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Everyone! Well...Here it is! The Sequel to Changes in the Heart! I took a while to work on this single chapter alone, though I would have loved to make it longer, but i was pretty satisfied with how it is now:) I do hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed my other stories. Updating this Story will take a while, because I am still very busy, and This time, I am taking my time with my writing:)_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!_

* * *

Chapter One

Lucy sat at the bar of her beloved guild. She took a drink of the cold glass of orange juice, the droplets of water forming on the outer shell of the glass were making their way on her finger tips. She watched with amusement as her fire dragon slayer best friend argued with the raven-haired ice mage. The cool liquid slid down her throat causing her to breathe out in relief.

Another smile formed on her lips as an iron dragon slayer joined the fight and sent her best friend flying to the other side of the guild. She missed these scenes after months away from her home. Erza and Mirajane had taken her to an isolated section of Magnolia, which she questioned at first. It was not in her desire to just leave her friends while they had the guilty pleasure of relaxing by the sea.

When the three had returned, they were more than surprised by the renovations and rebuilding that the guild members had made. The guild was larger than ever before, with the addition of new members, larger kitchens and dining halls, and of course the party hall was even more spacious than before. But that was not the only surprise that greeted the stellar mage; Lisanna and Natsu had announced their engagement, and Lucy had congratulated them with sincere joy.

Although Lucy was certain that she held feelings for the fire dragon slayer, she could not quite remember how she had gotten over her emotions. This was no longer a surprise for the blonde mage, for she couldn't seem to remember quite a few things.

She could not remember when she had helped Levy and Gajeel get together, which never came to her mind until the script mage took hold of her hands and repeatedly thanked her. She couldn't quite remember the events of the few months after the Grand Magic Games, and when exactly had Juvia gotten over her obsession for Gray?. She had asked Mirajane and Erza about her situation and they both had told her that it was the side effects of the potion that Polyushka had given her to heal her injuries from a fight that the Celestial mage couldn't remember either.

It frustrated her to think that in addition to the seven years she had lost, she also lost a few months that she probably spent having fun with guild members, and going on jobs with Team Natsu. It also frustrated her every time her best friend would look at her as if to expect her to suddenly remember something important. It was almost as if Natsu wanted her to remember something in particular, and then there were times when he looked as if he wanted her to stay completely unbeknownst of the time period she lost.

She stared off into the window where a rays of sunlight were making their way through. A single ray of light fell on her skin, sending a sensation of warmth that she was rather fond of. There was something about the way the light fell that fascinated Lucy. She would always catch herself trying to think of what it was that it reminded her of, but the picture was nothing but a blur.

She sighed. How she wished that all her memories would just come flooding back to her, but for some strange reason, from the way her friends would react whenever she asked questions, she suddenly didn't feel like remembering. It must have been a tragic fight if they thought it was best that she doesn't remember.

Erza, Natsu, and Levy all tensed when she had asked them what happened, but it was always the same story: Team Natsu had gone on a mission, only to be ambushed by a dark guild. Lucy had gone against one of their more powerful mages and he nearly killed her. In the end, Natsu, Erza, and Gray had defeated them and immediately rushed to Polyushka to help Lucy. She had given them a potion that would help the stellar mage recover, but one of its side effects was her losing her memories.

She supposed it was better than losing her life. There must have been nothing of importance for her to remember, otherwise, her friends would have told her by now. She smiled at the thought. Yes, her friends would always be there for her no matter what, and she would always be able to trust them.

"Lucy," Lucy nearly jumped off the stool at the sound of Gray's deep voice. Now that her mind was brought back to the present, she finally took notice of the silence in the guild. The three rivals had gone through their usual bickering and Gray had taken a seat beside her at the bar. "Why are so spaced out? What's up?"

Gray looked at her with curiosity. Sure he's seen her plenty of times spacing off into a point in outer space, but this would be the first time he has actually approached her about it. He watched as her expression went from a blank, to pursed lips, to thoughtful. Inwardly laughing to himself, he couldn't help but observe the way the light was falling on her light and creamy skin.

He had smacked himself mentally a few times, wondering as to how he could have possibly left Lucy alone back when Natsu was still on the first stage of being head over heels for Lisanna. He was her nakama for goodness sake and he had left her on her own to deal with the emotional pressure she was going through. He felt even more guilty when she ended up in the arms of Sabertooth's white dragon slayer.

"I was just thinking. You know, about what it was that I might have missed from the memories I lost." Gray winced at her words. He knew why the stellar mage lost her memories, why she couldn't remember anything from the day she had encountered Sting after the Grand Magic Games up to the day she was attacked by Minerva.

He was the first to find her almost lifeless body collapsed on the floor, while Minerva stood over her, her foot on her head. Erza and Mirajane followed after and fought her off, while he was tasked to take the stellar mage to Polyushka to be healed. Fairy Tail's master was waiting for him at her doorstep and it was when Erza and Mirajane had arrived that they decided to use the potion that erased her memories, judging that it was for the best.

Although the two female demons of Fairy Tail were bruised and scratched, they did enough to drive Minerva out of Magnolia. Erza had clenched her hands into fists for she still had a score to settle with the wench.

"Uhm...Gray?" Lucy waved a hand in front of the ice mage's face, who immediately pulled out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?" She had a worried look on her face, and the curiosity was obvious as well.

Gray shook his head, trying to clear his mind of all thoughts, "Uh. Yeah. I'm fine Luce."

""Gray! Lucy!" Both mages turned to the requip mage who was approaching them. In her hand was a piece of paper which she waved in the air.

"Hi Erza," Lucy smiled up at her. "What's that paper for?" she curiously glanced at the sheet of paper, noticing the bold print at the top center.

"Ah, well, Master handed it to me to inform us that we're going to be participating in the Grand Magic Games, that is, except for you Lucy," the hurt filled look on Lucy's face made the requip mage feel guilty. "Master just wants to ensure your safety Luce. He doesn't want what happened the past year to happen again."

Lucy knew what she meant. She had suffered greatly in the hands of Sabertooth's Minerva. She was more than thankful that Natsu and the others had kept their promise to not only get back at them for what happened to her, but to raise the guild's name once more.

"I understand. I'll be cheering for all of you though!" The look on Erza's and Gray's faces made the stellar mage frown. "No way. There's no way I'm staying behind. There's no reason for me to."

Both Erza and Gray looked at each other, unsure if it would be a good idea to take Lucy to Crocus. They would risk all their efforts in hiding Lucy from Sting Eucliffe. It was possible that they encounter each other, and Lucy's memories may resurface and possibly her emotions as well. With a sigh, Erza gave in to the pleading look the stellar mage gave her, "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take you..." A wide smile formed on the stellar mage's lips at Erza's words.

"We're definitely going to take down Sabertooth this year!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Sting stood up from the bed, pulling a thin bed sheet around his waist, hiding the most private part of his body. He took a quick glance at the feminine naked form covered in a thin sheet of fabric. Frowning in disgust, he searched for his missing clothes; his shirt and boxers were hanging on the headboard of the bed, while his pants were on the floor.

He quickly pulled his clothes back on, and without any word, left the room, unsatisfied as always. How many times he had slept with women, he could no longer count. In just a matter of months, his life then is no longer the life he lives now. Although he still ranks as second best in Sabertooth, he had busied himself with more than just training, but also women.

He had wept, days and nights, over the death of Lucy Heartfilia. It was easy for him to let his temper get the best of him, and got into messy and unnecessary fights. Always thinking about her, his heart would clench tightly in his chest, causing him to lose focus whenever he and Rogue went out on jobs. It would seem his anger was beneficial to him in a way, making him even more powerful than before.

After leaving Lucy's body in Fairy Tail's infirmary, the white dragon slayer sought out Minerva, vision red with anger, but she had already reported to her father about what had happened. Due to their difference in position in the guild, Sting could not harm her in any way. He also knew that Minerva was the stronger of the two, not only would Sting be harmed but Lector as well.

"Oi! Sting-kun!" As the white dragon slayer stepped out of the motel, he was greeted by his exceed partner, and behind him stood Rogue and Frosch. The shadow dragon slayer wrinkled his nose at the scent that rubbed on his blonde partner. He watched as Sting's lips curled into a smirk, displaying the satisfaction and fulfillment he had last night.

"Sting, Master wants us back as soon as possible. Don't hold us up anymore just to satisfy your raging hormones," Rogue shook his head in disapproval, but Sting merely waved him off, already making his way to the direction of their guild.

"Yeah whatever," Sting replied, hand waving him off, not giving a care in the world, "What's he want this time? I'd rather stay outdoors that be stuck in there with that bitch of daughter he has." Not only has Sting spent his time in bed with women, he has also grown a bad habit of cursing with vulgar remarks though not necessary. He despised the world and everyone in it, with the exception of his partners.

His rational view was no longer rational, and he released his anger in the least pleasant way he could. From the day he had found Lucy dead, his view on the world differed. It was unfair, without any justice. From time to time he would glance up at the stars on the darkest of nights. They were one of the many things that reminded him of the stellar mage. He would grit his teeth in frustration, the urge to hit something building up inside him.

Then, he would laugh at himself inwardly for asking a stupid question as to why life was so unfair. There were times when he the thought that if he had never encountered Lucy on that fateful day, she never would have died. She would still be alive and maybe even happy with someone else. It would not have bothered him one bit, because then, he was disgusted by trash like her.

But it wasn't like that and there was nothing he could do to turn back time. Lucy was dead and she wasn't coming back. No matter what he did to move on, he just could not seem to let go of her. It scared him from time to time, whenever the once perfect image of her face would blur in his mind, like every essence of what spirit she had left with him was fading away.

After a few hours of travelling, the dragon slayer duo and their two exceeds were at the gates of the Sabertooth guild. The sky was an ominous gray and Sting's acute hearing could pick up the sound of rolling thunder and the strikes of lightning from the far distance. For a moment he thought that the darkened sky warned of dark events to follow, but the white dragon slayer believed nothing of superstitions.

They entered the guildhall, which was unsurprisingly empty that day. The S-class trials were about to begin and every mage would attempt to become a part of it. The request board had nothing but a single job request left, and the silence engulfed the large building. Both Sting and Rogue welcomed the silence, and were more than happy that no one else was around. "So you're back..."

Sting grimaced at the voice and looked up to the upper level of the guild. Minerva stood on the second floor, looking down on them, with a smirk on her lips. His hands twitched and clenched into fists, itching to wipe the smirk plastered on her face, "Here. Catch." She threw a piece of paper their way, which Lector caught. He read over its contents for a few seconds and then handed it to Sting.

Sting hesitantly looked at the paper and read the big, bold print at the top center, "The Grand Magic Games?" Sting looked at his partner, who nodded his head. "Yeah sure, whatever... Just don't get in my way." He gave Minerva one last glare, before exiting the guild. His exceed followed behind, worried that his human partner would do something stupid.

"Sting-kun, are you really participating at the games?" the exceed was unsure. He had a strange feeling that something was amiss, though he couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly it was. It worried him even more now that Sting was becoming more destructive with every passing day. A match with his rival could lead to damage beyond repair, and probably even death.

The white dragon slayer stopped in front of a bar, debating on whether or not he should enter, "Lector, I'll be home before sunrise. You should get home, and yeah, I'm going to participate in the games." He looked up at the clouded sky, "Maybe I'll be able to move on once I defeat Fairy Tail's Salamander." His hands balled into fists.

He despised the fire dragon slayer. He not only was his rival as the best dragon slayer, but he was also his love rival. He had hurt Lucy countless times, but she always cared for him. That was the reason why the stellar mage chose him over Sting, and Sting could never forget how she took his hand in his and walked away with him. If Natsu had stayed out of the picture, maybe, just maybe, Sting and Lucy would be doing just fine together right now.

Lector watched as Sting drifted into his thoughts. His actions may be rough and dangerous, but the sadness in his eyes betrayed his tough and outer shell. "Okay. Don't be reckless Sting." With one last worried glance the exceed flew off into the direction of their apartment.

The blonde mage stepped into the bar, afraid that the rain would pour and took a seat on a stool. It was dark, with dimly lit lights. Girls were swaying their hips on silver, metal poles, with the music that was blaring off of the lacrima speakers. It was loud and men were hooting and whistling at the almost naked women. How he had grown a habit of walking into these settings, he would never know.

The bartender walked up to him, her dark brown hair in a single pony tail. Sting watched as her hips swayed while she strode towards him, with a seductive smile, "What would you like to drink tonight handsome?" She winked at him, her red lips forming a small pout. He could see the pink and black corset she wore, tightly wrap around her body.

Sting smirked, knowing full well that the girl in front of him was not the one seducing him, but rather, she was already attracted by his good looks and well sculpted body. He thought for moment. He probably wouldn't get a chance to have a little fun during the Grand Magic Games in Crocus. He would probably spend days fighting or maybe he could sit the other challenges until it came time for him to fight his rival, and he would spend nights asleep or training.

For almost a second, the girl in front of him looked almost familiar, her hair suddenly turning a shimmering gold, and eyes a chocolate brown color. Tearing his gaze away from the brunette, he leaned forward, his lips almost touching the base of her neck, "Let's have a little fun tonight, babe."

* * *

_How was that? Bad? Good? Okay?_

_Read and Review Please!:)_

_Thankyou!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Everyone! Finally! Here's chapter two! I apologize for any mistakes or confusion. please keep in mind that as I am typing this author's note I am fightning against falling asleep DX I have so much to do! Dx _

_anyways...Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Two

The sound of early birds chirping greeted Lucy's ears as she stepped out of the train. No one was around and it was too early in the morning for anyone to be travelling at such an hour. Not that it was in her desire to be up at four in the morning, but she really had no say in the matter.

The stellar mage was sleeping soundly in her comfortable bed that morning, when Mirajane had so conveniently broke into her home to wake her up, due to the master's orders. They were to go on ahead to Crocus, where the annual Grand Magic Games were held, and request information on the outline of the events this year.

Lucy bit her tongue to stop herself from asking the she-devil why they had to leave so early that even the sun has yet to rise. Mirajane did not seem to be in the mood to explain anything to her, which only increased her curiosity. She was certain that they could have gone later that day to get the paperworks. The other guilds would most certainly be there as well for the same purpose.

Mirajane took a glance at the stellar mage stepping out of the train beside her. Her hair was still a tangled mess, eyes still half closed, and lips still dry. She was still in her pajamas, but none of that mattered for now. There was hardly anyone around, and the sooner they left Crocus, the better. Mirajane did not want Lucy having any suspicions as to why she was being closed off from the rest of Fiore, so she specifically chose her to come with her on this job. Which is the other reason why she decided to leave early, trying to avoid the small chance that they could possibly encounter Sabertooth mages.

The take-over mage took hold of Lucy's hand and guided her through town, momentarily stopping every now and then to make sure it was safe to walk into the open. She would frequently look back at Lucy to make sure she wasn't having any suspicions, but judging from her sleep deprived state of mind, that won't be happening soon.

Finally a mere threshold from the arena, Mirajane asked Lucy to remain by the door, while she quickly heads off to the office and get the papers they needed. Lucy nodded her head and slumped down on the ground, eager to get some very much needed sleep. She couldn't care less if it was strange; there won't be anyone coming to the place for a while. With a heavy sigh, she placed her arms on her knees and cushioned her head with them. Her eyes slid closed and she fell into a quick slumber.

It wasn't until Lucy felt someone poking her leg that she woke with a start. She immediately stood up and rubbed the sleep off her eyes. There was a throbbing on her back, and she unconsciously groaned in frustration.

"Of course a Fairy Tail mage would end up sleeping on the dirty ground," Lucy finally looked up at the deep voice that greeted her. It was one of the Sabertooth mages that Laxus was rivaled against in the past year's Grand Magic Games. "Man, you look like crap." He laughed, but she paid no attention to it, immediately reaching for her keys, only to realize she had left them at home on her drawer.

"Damn it!" she bit her lip. Though she lacked martial arts skill, or the instinct to destroy, if her encounter with this Sabertooth mage leads to a fight, she would be more than willing to fight back. She secretly wished that no fight would occur, knowing that she would only end up losing against Orga's magic and physical strength.

"Hiding something Fairy?" He gave her a curious look, "Why are you here so early? Last time I checked, Sabertooth always came first before anyone else has." It was obvious that he wasn't just talking about getting the papers, but also about the games.

Lucy scoffed, "Sabertooth is just filled with arrogant jerks. Which is probably why they're suddenly coming up second instead of first." She smirked in satisfaction as the grin on his face fell into a frown. It was a bold and dangerous comment for her to make and it could result in an unwanted battle.

"Why am I not surprised that you're another one of the annoyingly feisty ones?" He narrowed his eyes at her, examining her facial features, "Wait a second, you're the brat who lost to Minerva right? Oh man this is too good!" The black lightning mage slapped his leg and laughed in amusement, while the stellar mage gave him a questioning look in return. She didn't understand what was so funny.

"Yeah. So what if I lost? What's so funny about that?" her lips formed a pout, somewhat surprised at herself for being so casual to a rival guild member, but before Orga could reply, the stellar mage felt a small hand wrap around her wrist.

She looked to her left to find a very surprised take-over mage. She was breathing heavily, almost as if she ran quickly just to get to her, and her eyes were wide with shock. She worriedly glanced from the blonde mage to the sabertooth mage. "Lucy! What are you doing talking to him?! Let's go! I have all the papers we need."

Surprised at Mirajane's sudden actions, Lucy willingly agreed to be dragged back to the train station. She couldn't help but question Mira's reaction to her encounter with the Sabertooth mage. It was almost as if she committed a crime. She knew that there was tension between the guilds, but she didn't think it was that bad that even just a coincidental conversation wasn't allowed.

"Mira!" Lucy's sudden call caused the take-over mage to stop in her tracks. The stellar mage pulled her hand from her grasp and looked at her, "Did something happen that made you dislike Sabertooth so much? Something I'm not aware of? Did I forget something important that happened?"

Mirajane couldn't reply to her question. It wasn't that she disliked Sabertooth, it was the rest of the guild. Everyone had conjured up a big lie just to keep Lucy from remembering what happened between her and Sting. And everyone has been and still are doing their best just to keep them from ever meeting each other. She wasn't even in favor of lying to the stellar mage, aware of the possible future consequences of their actions, but everyone, including the master, were persistent on keeping everything from her.

"Mira?" Lucy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Let's go Lucy. Everyone's waiting for us." Without a proper reply, the take over mage maneuvered around Lucy's question and lead them to the train station.

The ride back home was uneventful and somewhat unpleasant. It was obvious that Mirajane would not answer any questions that Lucy planned to throw at her, and it only made the stellar mage question her strange behavior. Mirajane was keeping something from her, and Lucy could only ask herself if it was just the barmaid, or if the rest of the guild was keeping secrets from her as well. But they wouldn't. They were friends, comrades. They would never hide anything from Lucy, especially if it was something important. Maybe, just maybe, Lucy was over analyzing everything. Of course Mirajane would flip that she was conversing with a Sabertooth mage. It made sense that she would.

Lucy took a glance at the take-over mage, who was looking out the window and trying not to meet Lucy's eyes. The stellar mage couldn't imagine ever having a dispute with Mirajane, they were very close friends, almost like sisters. Lucy let out a heavy sigh, "Mira...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to question you like that. For a moment there, I thought you were hiding something from me, but I realize now that I was only over thinking things. I apologize."

The take-over mage finally moved her gaze to the stellar mage, who looked down on her legs. She couldn't help but let out a sad smile. She knew Lucy shouldn't be the one to apologize, and she was right to question her. Slowly, she stood up from her seat, and moved herself to sit beside the stellar mage and wrapped a comforting arm around her, "Lucy it's okay. I'm only looking out for you. The whole guild is." There was truth in her words, but also guilt. Heavy guilt. Lying to her was probably the hardest job she had ever had to do in her entire life, and it broke her heart that she was personally doing it to her.

Was she not the one who had brought Sting and Lucy together? Was it not her eagerness and worry that Lucy would never get over Natsu that the two had become such a couple? Maybe if she had not intervened in her love life, then Lucy would just be fine, not a gap, with the exception of the seven years, in her memory. Despite the the argument Mirajane was having with herself about the possible things she could have done rather than meddle with Lucy's love life. She didn't feel any guilt for opening up a door for her that lead her to let go of her feelings for the fire dragon slayer.

The train came to an unexpected halt as it appeared that they have arrived at their destination. After making up and apologizing to each other, the two female mages stepped out of the train, Mirajane with papers in her hands, and Lucy still embarrassed that she was still in her pajamas. The sun was finally higher up in the sky, but not high enough to signal the end of the morning. The light was warm, and another sense familiarity washed over the stellar mage. She was about to question Mirajane about her own observations, when a cold breeze removed the thought from her mind.

"Mira, I'm going to head home and change. I'll see you at the guild!" Lucy waved goodbye to her friend and made her way back to her apartment. A small smile formed on her lips as she thought of the upcoming Grand Magic Games. It saddened her a bit that she would not be participating this year, but it was enough that she would be able to support and cheer for her friends from the sidelines. This year, they were definitely going to settle the score against Sabertooth. Fairy Tail will redeem their title as Fiore's number one guild, and Natsu and Gajeel can settle their scores against the dragon slayer duo: Rogue and Sting.

There was something tugging at the back of her mind at the thought of the two dragon slayers. She couldn't quite get a clearer picture, and for an unknown reason, it was bothering her.

"Yo, Luce!" Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and looked ahead of her. Gray was in his usual attire of absolutely nothing but boxers, and of course, this no longer surprised the stellar mage. He strode towards her and stopped a few feet away, arching an eyebrow as he examined her appearance. "Did I miss a storm pass by? Or...have you been sleep walking? No offense Luce, but you're not looking very attractive right now." He let out a snicker as he watch Lucy turn a shade of pink.

She narrowed her eyes at him, a threat that clearly stated she was in no mood for his insults. "Shut up Gray. For you information, I just got back from Crocus. I'm not in the best mood okay? Mirajane woke me up super early, then I just had to run into one of the top mages of Sabertooth an..."

"What?!" Lucy was abruptly cut off by Gray's question. His eye's were that of daggers and his fists were tightening. Lucy, for once, had to stop the urge to back away from the ice mage. Not once had she ever seen him so riled up and upset, even during the past Games, he wasn't this pissed off about Sabertooth. So why is it that everytime she mentions Sabertooth or when she happens to run into them, Fairy Tail mages were getting so upset? Something must have definitely happened that she knows nothing about.

Two strong hands gripped her shoulders, "Lucy, stay away from them. they're dangerous you got that? They are different from us and they will kill you." Lucy was frozen, unable to comprehend Gary's sudden reaction. She knew it would be better if she ask questions later on, when he has finally calmed down.

"Gray...Don't worry. I am capable of taking care of myself. And besides, they aren't even that bad. Remember? Sting and Rogue helped us out last year when we needed their help? Are you forgetting that? If they hadn't shown up to help...well...I'd be dead by now..." Lucy's voice faded at the truth of her words. If it weren't for the dragon slayer duo of Sabertooth, Lucy would have been sacrificed for the Eclipse Plan and would most certainly be dead by now. In fact, she should be grateful towards them, but from the all too visible tension between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, she could never get close enough to even thank them properly.

Gray looked down on the ground, his hands loosening the grip on her shoulders, "I apologize Luce. But just be careful. Who was it that you saw?" The ice-mage could only breathe out a breath of relief after Lucy had explained that it was a mere coincidence that she happen to encounter Orga of the Black Lightning. It was more relieving that his friend has not encountered Sting Eucliffe.

"Shall I walk you home?" a smirk was tugging on his lips as once again Lucy's face turned a bright color red. The surprise on his face was enough to amuse him.

"Gray...what are you up to?" she smiled, shaking her head at him.

* * *

The bright, morning ray of the sun shone on Sting's eyes as he sat up from another strange bed. He held back a groan that was threatening to escape his lips as he arched his back, trying to stretch off the knots in his muscles. He looked over at the brunette who was still asleep on the bed beside him. Searching for his clothes, for the second time that week, he immediately put them on, eager to leave before the girl wakes up.

Grabbing all his other belongings, he made his way out the motel and headed back to his apartment. He was sure Rogue would scold him once again for being out late and coming home later in the morning. The sun was almost at its highest in the sky, signalling the beginning of the day's afternoon.

The blonde dragon slayer scrunched his nose. God, he really needed a shower. The girl's perfume had rubbed off all over him. At least he would no longer have to explain himself to his partner. It would be all too obvious that he had spent the night with another girl. It wasn't that he liked what he did, it was just another outlet for him to eventually forget about the girl who still appears in his dreams. The girl he loved.

Her blonde, golden hair and chocolate brown eyes were as clear as day in his mind. The image of her silky smooth skin, and beautiful smile is imprinted in his thoughts. The way she would smile around her nakama and when they kissed each other... He wished he could return those days. He wished he had been able to reach her in time to save her.

There were days when he would question whether or not Lucy was looking over him from the heavens. She must despise him for all the pain he caused her, but he knew...Lucy cared for him and the letter she had written to her mother was proof enough for that. It took all his willpower to leave her body with Fairy Tail. He could barely gather the courage to part with her. She must be disappointed in him, he would think. Sleeping with girls almost too often, she would only despise him even more.

"Sting-kun!" Lector flew to his dragon slayer partner, who was standing beside a shabby motel. Silently shaking his head in disapproval, he knew Sting wouldn't care for anyone's opinion at the moment, "Rogue-kun's mad Sting! You were supposed to get the papers for the games earlier! Fortunately for you, Orga took over instead. We have to review them now!"

Sting grimaced. He hated those paperworks. Every year reviewing and rereading them over and over again to ensure that they would win and maybe find loopholes to make it easier to win. All in all, it was stupid. "Alright. Let's go."

It was only a few minutes before Lector and Sting reached their home. The forest seemed much shorter than it normally was, or maybe it was just the fact that guild members were out and about taking on job requests. No one was around to ask them questions and no one was around to catch up to them and ask about their jobs.

It was no surprise that upon their arrival three of the other top five members of Sabertooth were present. Rogue, Rufus, and Orga, including Frosh were all waiting for them. It was clear that they have been waiting for him for quite sometime. They must be generous with patience that day, otherwise, Sting would have been attacked right now.

"You're welcome Sting," Orga was the first to break the awkward silence as Sting and Lector entered. He frowned at the disheveled look of the white dragon slayer, showing absolutely no professional image whatsoever. "Man, you ruin our image as respectable Sabertooth mages." A silence followed after his statement. They looked at each other and eventually burst into fits of laughter, all except for Rogue who tried to keep his composure.

"Yeah yeah...Thanks. I guess I owe you," Sting waved his hand in response and sat down on the sofa. He was extremely tired, exhaustion creeping in. He could feel the knots on his back begin to tighten even more.

Orga raised his eyebrow at his fellow guild member. Whatever happened to the Sting who use to argue about every little thing was no longer present, "By the way, I ran into some Fairy Tail mages earlier."

At the mention of Fairy Tail, both Rogue and Sting's attention focused on the Black lightning mage's words. Rogue looked to Sting, a little worried that emotions would surface, but he need not worry. Sting's expression remained neutral, seemingly uncaring of the subject. "Well, which Fairy Tail mages were they?"

Orga paused for a moment, "The sexy babe with the silver white hair. You know, the one with the younger brother and sister? And the blonde one too."

Both Sting and Rogue froze at the simple, vague description of the second mage. There was only one blonde mage they knew from Fairy Tail and it couldn't possibly be her. She was dead, no longer existing in the same world. "What did she look like?" Sting felt as if a hard lump was keeping him from swallowing.

A large, loud bang interrupted the conversation of the mages. Minerva stood by the doorway, her eyes narrowing at the strange gathering. How often was it that they conversed in such a manner? "Get ready. We're heading to Crocus before the sun rises tomorrow morning. Don't forget each of you must read the outline of this year's games. You wouldn't want to upset my father now would you?" A smirk curl up on her lips, eyes predatory as ever.

She turned to leave and stopped for a second, "This year, we're taking Fairy Tail down."

* * *

_REad and Review and Review please! Let me know what you think!:)_

_thankyou!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Everyone! So I just finished typing up this chapter JUST NOW :O I actually really like how I'm taking my time on this sequel and somewhat slowing the story down. I hope you find patience in the slow plot. :P I won't hold you in suspense for very long :3_

_But for now...Please Enjoy!:)_

* * *

Chapter 3

Crocus was another world on its own, that was at least, in Lucy's opinion. The city was brightly lit in different colors; from yellow to red, blue to purple, green to...even darker green. After all, they only came to the capital once a year. It was still a rare sight for the Fairy Tail mages.

The streets were crowded with people from all over Fiore, lanterns lit up and fireworks brightening the night sky. The Fairy Tail mages had already assembled in their inn, the five chosen participants making their way to their separated inn. Lucy had bid Erza, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, and Gajeel, all good luck before they parted ways. This year, she wasn't going to participate, but rather watch from the sidelines and cheer them on. It made her feel somewhat useless, but she knew better. The guild was merely looking after her well being, and they knew all too well that the same Sabertooth mages who participated last year, would be participating this year.

Lucy looked around under the shade of the hat she wore. Mirajane insisted that she wear a hat and that Cancer dye her hair a lighter shade than her natural golden color. But, of course, Lucy just wouldn't allow that to happen to her hair. She loved the color of her hair and she just couldn't understand why Mirajane would ask her such thing. Just to make the take-over mage happy, she agreed to wearing the large hat. Lucy didn't mind, it was a cute accessory, a pink sash decorating the inner circle, with a white bow on the left hand side. It reminded her of the hats her mother used to wear when they would have tea by the garden.

The stellar mage had chosen an outfit to match the hat as well: A white tube top with pink lace around its edge, a black pencil skirt that landed three inches below her bottom, and pink and white open-toe wedges. She didn't want to look mixed matched, when she knew men from all over Fiore would be gathered at it capital. Both Mirajane and her had been whispering to each other about how maybe, just maybe, they would find some decent men to fill their nonexistent love lives. The other guild members had given them strange looks at their squealing and blushing.

The outfit had made her feel slightly mature. She was so used to wearing clothes for battle, but now this was a different scenario. She was only going to cheer for her guild mates rather than fight, and either way, she wanted to look her best, and maybe catch some male attention.

Lucy turned the key to her room in the inn. She looked to see who else was inside, but there was no one around. She could see four beds and a warm fire lit in the fireplace. Chairs and sofas were placed by the fire, along with a coffee table at its center. It was a cozy setting, Lucy thought as she placed her belonging on the bed beside the window. She could see the streets outside as she opened the glass and inhaled the fresh air.

She may not have the keen senses that dragon slayers have, but it didn't take a sensitive nose to be able to smell the variety of scents in the city. She could smell the freshly baked pastries and bread, the food that was cooked in the kitchens, and the smell of fresh flowers in the blend.

"Hey! Watch it idiot! Don't you know who I am?!" Lucy's attention shifted to the crowd just below her. She quickly made her way to the balcony and looked to see what the yelling was about. Men were gathered at the center of the mass of people, while females and mothers with their children backed away from the fight that was about to break out. She had to squint her eyes to see who was cursing and yelling, only to find that it was the the blonde dragon slayer from Sabertooth and his exceed. To his left was the shadow dragon slayer and his feline partner as well.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She wasn't one bit surprised that they would start a fight so early even before the games began. They were surrounded by five large, bulky men. Some looked drunk, others a little more coherent. It was obvious just from their posture alone. Lucy bent a little closer, holding onto the railing, and tried to make out what exactly it was that was happening. "Hey man, I said I was sorry. Didn't mean to bump into you. Don't take it up the ass." One of the men, who swayed a little with his movements, held his hands up apologetically. She watched as Sting made a move to attack and she had to slightly back away.

Before she could even blink an eye, three men fell to the ground, the white dragon slayer crouching beside them, a smirk on his lips. He glared at the last two men who were slowly backing away in fear. After a few seconds both made a run for it. Lucy frowned in disgust. She disliked arrogant and cocky jerks like Sting Eucliffe. He thought too highly of himself and seemed to think that it was necessary to start fights just to prove that he was strong.

"Serves you right, you fucking bastards," she heard him spit out. He grabbed a fistful of the guy's hair and push it back down on the hard ground. Lucy was about to yell at him to stop, when she heard the door open behind her.

Mirajane entered the room, half expecting the room to be empty, only to find Lucy looking down from the balcony. She smiled at her as she turned and opened the door wider to let her sister inside. "Good evening Lucy. What's got you so fixated there?" Mirajane gave her a curious look.

"Scouting for men?" Lisanna winked at her. Ever since the day that Lucy returned and was more than happy to congratulate her on her engagement with Natsu, Lisanna was a lot more kind to her. She no longer had a rival when it came to Natsu, and although she knew that Natsu still had some feelings for the stellar mage, Lucy would never do anything to take Natsu away from her. She was glad that Master Makarov had agreed to removing part of her memory, which benefited the younger take-over mage.

Lucy blushed, "Not yet," she giggled. "Actually I heard some shouting in the streets, but it wasn't surprising when I saw that it was the two dragon slayers of Sabertooth," she rolled her eyes again at the memory. Glancing down below her, she noticed that the crowd was long gone as were the Sabertooth mages.

"W...what?" Mirajane looked to her younger sister and let out a nervous laugh. "They didn't see you did they?" Had Sting seen Lucy, or was Lady Luck on their side? The take-over mage couldn't be certain, but if Sting had seen Lucy then he would be busting the door down and throw a rampage by now.

"I don't think so," Lucy looked down at the street where the two Sabertooth mages were once standing. She hoped they hadn't seen her. Fairy Tail mages were already in Fiore so she didn't see anything wrong if ever they stumbled upon each other.

"Good," Mirajane smiled. "We wouldn't want to start a fight before the games even begin."

Lucy nodded. She supposed the guild's poster girl had a point. What she really needed right now was a walk outside, but they just wouldn't allow that. She would have to wait until later that night and sneak her way out.

* * *

Sting jumped on the rooftop, his vision red with anger. He hated being in such a large city. Stupid drunks were always bumping into him and it made him more than satisfied to put them in their place. It was almost like a tradition to beat up clumsy guys before the games began. But the guys who ran into him earlier weren't the reason why he was so pissed off.

The placed reeked of Fairies. He knew right away that the building in front of where he stood was the place where they would stay for the Grand magic Games. He had to get away and from some strange reason, Lucy's scent was present, but it could have been a mistake on his part.

"Are you through throwing a tantrum?" Rogue looked up from the street. Frosh standing beside him. God, Lucy loved the little guy. She always thought he was the most adorable creature ever right next to her weird looking dog. "We need to get back to the inn. You know we're up early tomorrow for the elimination round."

Sting grimaced. If he had a choice, which really he didn't, he wouldn't participate in the games. Yet at the same time, he couldn't resist the idea of finally defeating his rival in a fair fight. He looked up at the sky. The stars no longer visible in such a brightly lit city. Oh how he hated this city. It was large, crowded, and too bright for his liking.

"I think I'll be up for while. You go on ahead. I need to clear my mind," Rogue had to mentally slap himself at his partner's words. How many times did he have to clear his mind and every time ended up sleeping with a girl? It was beginning to annoy him, but he had to maintain his composure. Every time Sting would come back smelling like perfume, the shadow dragon slayer wished Lucy was alive. She was the reason why he suddenly became an even bigger playboy than he was before. If the stellar mage was alive, then maybe, Sting would be a gentleman right now.

Sting jumped off the rooftop, making a soft landing on the hard ground. He didn't bother saying goodbye to his other three partners as he made his way into the crowd. Bodies were tightly grouped together and he couldn't imagine how such a spacious city like Crocus was so packed with people. It was more than likely because of the games, but still. How he hated crowds. The last time he was stuck in a crowd he had ended up in an unwanted relationship. That was the reason why he hated jammed, packed, bodies so close together. Had he not bumped into Lucy, he wouldn't be so depressed, but he could never regret their short relationship. Even if she hated him, he cared for her, loved her even.

Pushing past the crowd, he made his way to the bridge just over the dark water of the river. The night sky only made it appear to be a mysterious abyss. He could see the silhouette of a lady wearing a large hat. She seemed to be watching the water flowing, either that or she was just thinking, gazing into the far distance. There was something familiar about her scent, but he couldn't recognize it. The strong smell of cherry blossom perfume, as if someone had sprayed a whole bottle on her, had done well to cover her natural scent.

Sting took a second glance at her as he got closer to the bridge. She was wearing a white top and black pencil skirt. He almost thought she looked like Lucy. Almost... but her clothing was far too sophisticated to be Lucy. And of course...Lucy was dead. He noticed the Fairy Tail insignia on her shoulder and scoffed. And he was thinking about making a move on her too. He couldn't lie to himself, he thought that the girl has a really nice body. Such a shame she just had to be from Fairy Tail.

He walked on the opposite end side of the bridge from where she stood. She was facing towards one way, while he faced the other. She must've seen him because he could feel her shift her position like she was debating if she should leave or stay. She decided to stay because she didn't walk away after a few seconds.

"What brings you here tonight?" her voice was a whisper so soft, if his hearing wasn't so sensitive, he never would've heard her. It surprised him that she even bothered to speak to him. He was certain that Fairy Tail hates him after what happened to their beloved stellar mage. They most certainly would've put the blame on him.

"I could ask you the same thing," he didn't bother whispering. There was no one around who could hear them. He assumed she thinks its scandalous to speak to Sabertooth mages when their guilds were rivals to no end. "But, I'm out here to think. I'm pretty sure you're doing the same. So why aren't you with your guild...Fairy?"

He could hear her breathing become somewhat uneven as she let out a frustrated sigh. She whispered again, "I just need some fresh air. Sometimes I think it helps me bring back memories that I've lost." the white dragon slayer couldn't believe what he was hearing. A Fairy Tail mage was confiding in him? Of all people.

"Yeah well, I'm trying to get rid of mine," Sting laughed. He wished he could get rid of his memories of Lucy, if it would help him get rid of all the depression.

Surprisingly, he heard the Fairy Tail mage laugh behind him, "Maybe you should give me the memories you're trying to get rid of. They might just fit with the gap I have in mine." Sting's ears perked up as her voice grew somewhat louder. There was something very familiar about her voice...and that laugh. He let out a frustrated groan. He couldn't remember where he had heard it before. Maybe it was back when he had infiltrated the guild and hanging around Fairies had caught up to him. She was just another one of the female mages.

Just out of his curiosity, Sting asked, "So what happened to Lucy?"

* * *

Lucy had to turn her head in his direction at his question. He was still looking the other way. She didn't think she would ever talk to a Sabertooth mage like this, especially to one who she thought was one of the most arrogant man in the world. But she did make sure to keep her keys close to her just in case he decided to start a fight with her. Why was he suddenly asking about her? It was obvious now that he didn't recognize her, otherwise he never would have asked a question about her. Did he hear about the ambush attack of the dark guild months ago? And why the hell did he say her name like he knew her personally?

"What about her?" Lucy tried to make her question vague, making it seem as if she knew the answer if he only made his question a little more specific. If it was about the ambush, then yes, she could answer the question to that, but if it was something different then, she would have to wing it and come up with an answer on the spot.

"You should know. You're from Fairy Tail. Everyone, and I mean everyone knows about what happened." He didn't continue, but she noticed the way his voice seemed to get lower. Almost a depressed tone. Yeah, he must be talking about the ambush.

She was about to reply when the loud ringing of bells reached her ears. She turned to the direction of the sounds, and glanced at across from where she stood only to find an empty space. Sting had gone off. She looked up at the large clock near the center of the capital. It was Eleven at night, which meant that the participants in the game had to be at their respected inns within an hour or otherwise be disqualified.

She should be heading back as well, the bells could awaken the two sisters she shared a room with and who knows for how long they would scold her for being out so late. If they were awake, she could save herself hours, make up an excuse, and not mention her encounter with Sting. They would surely scold her throughout the whole day if she even as much as mentions his name. She looked down again at the water, dark as the night sky it reflected, save for the blue, white luminosity of the moon. It was beautiful, but not enough to distract her from thinking about what Sting had told her.

She just couldn't bring it up or ask about it so casually without the guild members knowing that she talked to Sting. He could have been lying, which was the more likely possibility, or her friends had lied to her, which was less likely. She decided he must have been talking about the dark guild that ambushed them, and probably was hoping she had died in the incident. Unfortunately for him, she's alive and well.

"Ah crap! I forgot to thank him again for saving my life last year, damn it!" She muttered to herself as she made her way back to the inn. Deep inside she hoped that she would get a chance to talk to him again, but that wasn't going to happen. Her friends needed her support for the games, and that's her first priority above all else. Sting...he was nothing important and was the last thing on her list.

* * *

**_That's all for now!:P Please Read and REview and Review!:) Your reviews inspire me to write more :D_**

**_Thanks again! I will try to update soon!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone!:) I know this update took forever. I had a little bit of trouble writing this chapter and I was very busy D: I didn't exactly edit this, but i do hope you like it:)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sting was breathing heavily after the underwater race that was the elimination round. He had swam the whole way, just as Rogue did, compared to the others who were in a lacrima powered submarine. He couldn't afford to be sick so early in the games, and besides, with his strength, stamina, and speed, he could easily get to the finish line before the others did. All those temper tantrums that he had over the past months benefited him physically and emotionally. Emotionally in the way that it served as an outlet, a violent outlet.

He sat down on the sandy shore, and flinched at the yelling and screaming of fan girls as he put his shirt back on. It didn't surprise him, it was rare that the white dragon slayer exposed himself in such a manner. It was always during these games, especially ones that took place in water, that it was necessary for him to remove almost all his clothing. He hated the feeling of soaking wet clothes sticking on his skin. That and the fact that his body felt heavier if his clothes were soaked. It would only slow him down.

A lacrima camera hovered just above Sting and he immediately looked up at it, giving the crowd his trademark smirk. Once again, he heard the loud cheers and squeals from the audience. He inwardly rolled his eyes at how easily people can be swayed.

Pulling out of his thoughts, Sting looked down at the crystal clear water, where his team was currently trapped in the submarine by a large octopus. He found it rather amusing, as did his shadow dragon slayer partner, who had arrived a little later than he did. After three minutes of struggling, his team finally decided to ditch the stupid form of transportation and swim all the way to the finish. This officially made them the first team to proceed in the Grand Magic Games.

Fairy Tail had come in second just as the announcement was made. The tension in the air thickened as Natsu and Sting gave each other piercing glares. The others, aside from Laxus, were looking past the two, to the one person who had endangered their friend's life. Minerva was smirking in contentment at the reaction of the Fairy Tail mages and this only infuriated the said mages. Gray had to stop himself from initiating an attack to wipe the smirk off her face.

The audience was suddenly in silence, as the announcer more than pointed out the obvious tension in the playing field. He announced the possibility of a fight if things got out of control. The observers were waiting in anticipation of the coming fight.

Sting walked towards his rival, "What's wrong Natsu-san? Not satisfied with your place? Have you lost your source of motivation?" This earned him a threat, but Erza had held him back to keep him from attacking him. Natsu knew Sting was talking about Lucy, and for a strange and unknown reason, he wanted to tell him that it was him who had lost his source of motivation, but of course that would definitely result in a fight.

"Sting, I suggested you head back to your team. You wouldn't want to be disqualified or exempted from the games now would you?" Erza spoke calmly, but her eyes never left Minerva. She has never felt so much hatred towards a person, but after what the sabertooth mage put Lucy through, it was just unforgivable. To watch a friend fallen, and not be there when she was brought down on her knees, it made the requip mage feel guilty. It made her feel as if she wasn't worth even being anywhere near Lucy.

Sting didn't bother giving a second glance at the scarlet-haired mage before he turned and left the arena. He couldn't stand being around Natsu. Had he stayed longer, he would certainly have attacked his rival. Every time he saw him, it was always the same picture that would pop up in his mind. The image of Natsu and Lucy together. And even though he found out that Lucy did love him, he never got the chance to tell her that he loved her as well. It was the reason he despised himself more than he hated his rival.

It was probably stupid that he had kept that letter that he found in her apartment. It was the letter that was scattered along with her unfinished novel. He would read it each night, and silently cry in the privacy of his room. It was his job to protect her, but he was too blinded by jealousy. _Lucy, I'd give my life just to see you one more time._

* * *

Lucy glanced around the room, every now and then staring at the closed window a few feet from her. Everyone in the guild, including herself, had watched the elimination round from the large lacrima projector in the inn. She was proud of the team that represented Fairy Tail. They had improved, much more than the previous year, and had managed to come in second this year. It made the stellar mage somewhat depressed that she wasn't part of that team.

The camera closed in on Sting and Natsu, the tension rising even in the building. Everyone in Fairy Tail seems to have a problem with the sabertooth mage, that is, everyone except for her. She couldn't lie to herself that after their "conversation" the prior night, she didn't think he was the bad boy that everyone seemed to think he was. Still as arrogant as ever, but there's more to him that he let everyone else think.

"I don't think so Lucy-chan," Juvia smirked, her eyes never leaving the stellar mage. She was put in charge of watching her for the day, after she had been caught sneaking back in through her window last night. She would have made it unknown, had she not slipped once she stepped on the balcony floor and fell on her face. The sisters had awoken, both giving her disapproving looks.

"Why does it seem like I'm the only person without any freedom to do as I please? Come on Juvia! This is Crocus. Can't I at least have some fun?" Lucy was beginning to get annoyed at her friends. Everyone was keeping her locked in. Without hesitating, she made a dash for the door, only to be attacked by one of Juvia's water prison.

Juvia shook her head and laughed, "Lucy, that's not going to work on me. Not to brag, but I am the most powerful water mage here. No one can escape my prison," she let out another laugh, causing everyone around her to look at her questioningly.

Her prisoner stared at her before bursting out in fits of laughter, "Of course I know that. But I'm not Lucy." Juvia could only watch with wide eyes as Lucy suddenly transformed into the Gemini Twins. Their small forms floating around in the water, giggling and laughing. Then, they disappeared back into the Spirit world.

"LUCY!" Juvia screamed, water suddenly pouring inside the inn.

From a distance, Lucy laughed, half running, her head turned slightly to look back at the flooded inn. Mages were being flushed from the inside out, water seeping through the wooden structure. She never would have resorted to such means of escape had her comrades allowed her some freedom. A girl can only take so much! She had already gone through all that when her father had been strict on her, but to think that even her friends would lock her in!

It didn't matter now if her friends would be upset at her for running off, all that mattered was she was no longer being watched and she could now do whatever her heart desired. For a moment, she almost turned around after realising she was in nothing but an oversized gray long-sleeved shirt, pink shorts and knee high boots. Her hair was held together by a claw, some strands falling lose, but she decided it didn't matter. While running, she made a mental note to thank the twins later.

Slowing down to a fast walk, she looked around at the street. It was the portion of Crocus, where there was hardly anyone around. Everyone was at the arena watching the rest of the elimination round. It was quiet, and for some strange reason, Lucy liked it. It was what she really needed at the moment: some peace and quiet, without anyone watching her every move. Taking a closer look around, she realized, she'd been here before. It was the same place where she met Sting the other night. From where she stood, she could see the bridge, but there was no one there.

The stellar mage sighed in relief. Last night, Sting was unable to recognize her. Maybe it was because of her ridiculous outfit, or maybe it was the temporary guild mark she had on her shoulder, or maybe it was the even more ridiculous amount of cherry blossom perfume Mirajane had sprayed on her, but the important thing was, he didn't recognize her.

She walked to stand on the bridge, the water below her a crystal clear blue. Her reflection was slightly distorted, but she could make out her golden hair and creamy skin. The stratus clouds overhead were visible as was the bright rays of the sun.

She could hear faint steps behind her and instinctively, she turned around, only to meet a very surprised Sting Eucliffe. His movements stopped the moment he raise his head to meet her eyes. His hands that were in his pockets fell on his sides, and his lips parted, "L...Lucy?"

Before Lucy could even process what was happening, Sting had engulfed her in a very tight embrace. She was almost certain that he was crying. She could feel his teardrops falling on her hair, his hug tightening, while she stayed still, frozen in his hold. He was mumbling and she couldn't quite make out what it was that he was saying.

Regrettably, she pushed him off her. She didn't want to, because it felt somewhat right to be in his strong hold. It was a familiar sensation, but questions were beginning to nag at her. "What was that all about?" Lucy wasn't sure how to begin, so she began with the simplest question. She felt a little afraid of the answer he would give her but she didn't know why.

"Lucy. You're alive! I...I thought you were dead. I've been going crazy thinking you were gone," once again, the white dragon slayer pulled her in his arms. He didn't seem to notice the confusion in her face.

"Wait!" At this, he pulled away, confusion etched on his face, "Are you trying to seduce me just to get back at Natsu?! Ugh! I knew it! This is why Mirajane didn't want me to even see you! You jerk! You won't be able to lay a finger on me! You don't know me okay? So don't act so friendly with me!" Lucy pointed an accusing finger at him. "And what do you mean dead? I'm not dead stupid! I bet you're wishing I am, but nope. Your out of luck pretty boy!"

Sting's eyebrows furrowed, "Lucy. It's me Sting. You've been hiding from me this whole time? What are you talking about? Yes I want to get back at Natsu for taking you away from me. He's the reason why you were so confused. Lucy I love you! I'm sorry I never told you, but the days after I found you dead, and thought you were dead, I've been going crazy...I love you!"

Lucy had to back away at his words, "What?! You're crazy, you don't love me. I don't even know you well enough, and you don't know me. What do you mean he took me away from you? What are you talking about? Dead? What do you mean? Stop messing with me!" She yelled. She was so confused. There were so many questions going through her head, and judging from the way Sting looked at her, he was serious. Without letting him answer, she ran, away from him, away from the person who was probably the only person who can answer her questions. Blurred images were beginning to surface, but they meant nothing at the moment. She couldn't make out any clear picture, and until she could figure out what Sting was talking about, she could only assume it was another one of Sabertooth's tricks to use against Fairy Tail.

* * *

Sting slammed open the door to the inn. His vision red with hatred and anger. He took a quick glance around at the surprised Fairy Tail mages until his gaze stopped at the center table, where Natsu, Erza, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Lisanna, and Mirajane were all seated, their laughter stopped. There was only one reason why Sting was here and it was for an explanation.

Lucy doesn't remember anything about their time together. He thought she was dead, but she was alive. It didn't take a genius to piece together what could have happened. The fairies had purposely made her forget, made him think that she was dead. They were the reason for his suffering and they were the reason for Lucy's confusion.

Natsu stood from where he sat, removing his arm from his girlfriend. "What the hell are you doing here?!" His teeth clenched together, flames engulfing his body. The other mages tensed, sensing a very dangerous aura coming from the white dragon slayer.

"Sting-kun..." Mirajane began but was interrupted by an angry shout.

"Shut up!" Sting's body was shaking with fury, "You're part of this too! Why can't Lucy remember anything?! You made me think she was dead?!"

"We're doing what's best for her," Erza interrupted. "Lucy's life was in danger, therefore we had to do what we could to keep her safe. The time you spent with her only lead to endangering her life. She doesn't remember she loves you, but it doesn't matter because what she doesn't know won't hurt her. She doesn't have to know she's the reason why Lisanna and Natsu's relationship went downhill. That's history. She doesn't have to know she loves you, because she will find someone well suited for her."

"Save it for someone who believes your stupid excuses. You think what's best for her is lying to her? Fine, let's ask her shall we?" There was silence in the room as everyone turned to meet Lucy. Her body frozen in place. She heard everything, and her heart shattered at her newfound knowledge. Her friends, her nakama, had lied to her. All of them.

"Luce..." Gray stood up, his eyes moving from Natsu, to Erza, to Sting, and to Lucy. She looked like she was about to crumble to pieces and for the second time that day, she turned and ran. He watched as the white dragon slayer took after her, no one bothering to stop them, all except for Natsu, who was held back by his girlfriend.

"Was she?..."

"Yeah. She was crying," Gajeel answered Mirajane's unfinished question.

* * *

**Let me know how it was:)**

**REad and Review and Review please:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone! I am so sorry. I know it has been a long while since I last updated this fanfiction, but so much went on! I had club activities and finals to cram for, which I still have to do DX I do apologize and hope that I am forgiven.**

**Enjoy!:)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Lucy!" Sting yelled, causing the stellar mage to turn momentarily. He clenched his teeth in anger at the sight before him. Her eyes were red, rimmed with tears, her cheeks a shade of red. She was just as beautiful as she was back then, if not possibly more. Though her golden hair looked dull beneath the shade of the dark, gray clouds. Her skin was pale, all color seems to disappear apart from her tear stained cheeks.

She was hurt, emotionally, and he hated seeing her this way after so long. She must feel betrayed by her friends, her so called family, for lying to her. Her body turned, her legs moving fast and away from the white dragon slayer. Her legs only took her so far before Sting finally caught up to her, his hand gripping her wrist, causing her body to jerk in surprise.

"Lucy, please look at me," Sting pleaded, but Lucy would not turn. She couldn't. Not when she was still so confused and empty. Sting pulled her closer, her body wrapped around strong, muscled arms, "Lucy, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you back then, but I really love you. I've been such a mess ever since the day I thought you were dead."

He was sincere, Lucy could tell just by the sound of his voice and it made her heart clench painfully inside her chest. A sudden swell of warm emotions overcame her. Almost as if her heart was in yearning, longing for something...someone. And she knew, that the man who currently held her in a tight embrace is one her heart longed for. Lucy shook her head, denied it.

"I'm sorry Sting," Lucy gently pulled herself free from his hold, "I don't feel the same way about you." It was as if a wave of electricity passed from her to the dragon slayer. He looked at her, his eyes wide with shock. And then, he turned away, no longer meeting her gaze. Had he not, she would have done the same thing. She just could not look at him without her heart breaking. "I'm still unsure of myself," she whispered, more to herself.

Sting's ears perked up and he once again turned to look at her. She hadn't meant for him to hear, but he heard. A smirk slowly made its way on his lips, "Will let me help you remember? I understand you don't want to see any of the fairies for a while. I've got a separate inn from the others, you could stay there for the time being." The look on her face, eyes wide and lips parted in shock, made the white dragon slayer laugh.

"That isn't funny Sting!" Lucy yelled, trying to keep her focus, but his laughter was contagious and she suddenly found herself smiling. She wondered why she felt so comfortable around him. Biting her lip, she looked up at Sting, who was now smiling down at her, "Will there be two beds?"

The smile on Sting's face only grew wider at her words. This was his chance to turn things around. Gently, he pulled her into another embrace, her body stiffening for a moment, but eventually relaxed. "I promise Lucy, this time, I'm not going to allow anyone to get between us."

As much as Lucy wanted to argue with him, her body felt weak, and tired. All the emotions that were suddenly brought upon her were far too overwhelming. She was emotionally drained and exhausted. Her eyes fell to a close, glad that Sting was there to support her weakened body.

The white dragon slayer held her up, bridal style, and looked down at her. She had fallen asleep, her breathing even. It has been so long since he last saw her, when he thought that would be the last time he would see his beloved Lucy alive and breathing. Making his way to his inn, he grimaced at the thought of how he had been lied to, by Fairy Tail. They knew, all this time, that Lucy was alive, and yet they purposely made him believe she was dead. His life is fucked up in so many ways now, and he was afraid Lucy would not be able to accept who he is.

He knew no matter how aggressive, fierce, and a strong fighter Lucy is, she was still innocent in more ways that one. And he wasn't. He could barely count all the sins he had committed during the course of his hell hole of a few months, and yet, he was still holding on to the pure white flower sleeping in his arms. Greed is a sin, but he's already committed enough that he could care less. What mattered is Lucy and her alone.

It was a while before Sting arrived at the inn, since it was further away from the arena compared to the others. It was one of those inns that was easily ignored by tourists, average in appearance compared to the grander ones surrounding the city. As he entered through the wooden doors, he was greeted by the smell of freshly baked pan bread and coffee, rather than the strong smell of alcohol that was present in his team's inn.

"Sting-kun!" A young brunette walked up to the white dragon slayer, the same moment that Lucy's eyes peeked open. She noted how the girl batted her lashes and spoke in rather seductive tone of voice. It made her blood boil, but she remained still. Sting was still oblivious to the fact that she had already woken up.

"Hey...Mia," His lips pressed into a hard line. The look on his face was impassive, uncaring, and full of regret? There was a long silence, as the brunette gave the girl in his arms a curious look.

"Still on for tonight?" she winked. It took all of Lucy's control not to growl at her. Her eyes grew wide at her sudden thoughts. She was protective with Sting? The world must be coming to an end. When did she start caring for him? Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest, the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Ah, no. Sorry Mia, not tonight." Sting's voice sounded strained, almost guilty. He looked down at the stellar mage, only to be greeted by her wide, chocolate brown orbs. Her eyes were shaded in a cloud of mixed emotions; humor, anger, confusion, and...jealousy? She quickly turned away from his gaze and held onto his vest. Sting smirked, "I'll see you around." And with that he walked past the all too surprised brunette, and into his room.

As soon as Sting entered his room, Lucy jumped from his hold, face flushed. She wanted to ask him so many questions, not just about her memories, but also about that...girl. What did she have to do with him? Why did she even care? She had no right to question him about her. But there was a nagging, a feeling of jealousy within her.

There was an awkward silence, both blondes unsure of what to say. Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but felt herself be pushed against the nearest wall. Her eyes locked with Sting's. She could see the emotions swirling in his gaze. "Lucy, I missed you. I thought you were gone." His lips brushed against hers, sending shivers down her spine.

"_Tell me you're not planning on attacking Fairy Tail,"_

"_We're not planning on attacking Fairy Tail,"_

Lucy's breath hitched at the image that flashed in her mind. Sting sleeping in her room, on her bed, with her. Was that a part of her memories? She took a deep breath, "Sting...Kiss me." The white dragon slayer didn't hesitate and immediately pressed his lips against hers. His mouth coaxing hers to participate, which she complied to.

_What do you think you're doing? I told you to sleep on the couch!"_

"_It was uncomfortable, and besides, you didn't seem to mind at all that I slept next to you. You were holding on to me all night. You were even smiling,"_

"_Truthfully, I don't like it when my girlfriend thinks of other guys. If I have to I will remind you why I should be the one in your thoughts and not him."_

_Her lips met his surprisingly soft lips._

Lucy pulled back, and in turn, Sting gave her a curious look. "You, and I...We were together?" her statement came out as a question. The memories, images that flashed in her mind were of her and Sting. Were her guildmates that desperate to ensure that Lucy still thought of the white dragon slayer as an enemy? It wasn't just her memories, but the yearning and longing in her heart were enough to prove that Lucy really did hold Sting to be dear to her. She might have even loved him.

"I know you're still confused Lucy, but if I have to, I will make you fall in love with me again." He pressed his lips on her forehead.

* * *

"Where is Sting?!" Minerva glared at the other three members of team Sabertooth. Her eyes narrowed, "Of all the times to go around fucking every girl he sees, it had to be during the games! I'm going to kill that bastard!"

Rogue merely sat there, stoic, as Minerva rambled on and on about his partner's reckless actions. The truth was: he could not agree more. Sting had promised that during the games, he would keep himself from getting involved with his perverse antics, but now the shadow dragon slayer supposed old habits die hard.

This was still an unusual occurrence with the white dragon slayer though. Sting was never one to ditch during the games, especially if it meant finally getting back at Natsu. Rogue inhaled the air around him, recognizing his partner's scent at the doorstep of their in. Any second now he would burst through the door, probably complaining about the stupidity of the games. Judging from his scent, he was with a girl, but it seemed rather familiar. Too familiar. It was then that it dawned on him who Sting was with. The unmistakable scent of strawberries and carnations could only belong to none other than Lucy Heartfilia.

But she was dead, at least from what he had heard from Sting and from the way Minerva's eyes gleam with satisfaction just at the mention of her name. Could Sting have lied in order to keep her safe? But then again, he would have noticed even if just a smudge of her scent had rubbed off on him. So why now?

There was no possibility for Sting to have been acting all those nights he cried. Something must have happened earlier that day. Lucy was not dead, and that was the only conclusion the shadow dragon slayer could come up with for the time being. The rest would have to wait until Sting spilled his secrets to him. Rogue was never one to show curiosity, and he as curious as he was now, he wasn't about to endanger what might bring Sting back to his old self again. Not while the wicked witch of Sabertooth was around.

As if on cue, the door burst open and revealed a rather seemingly pissed off looking Sting Eucliffe. He was pissed off. For one thing, the entire Fairy Tail guild had lied to him. If they were so intent on keeping Lucy safe, he could have helped. He would protect her even if it meant going against his own guild. And second, Lucy does not remember him. How likely was it for her to forget about everything that happened between her and himself? Just the time period when they were together. He blamed Fairy Tail. They must have done something to make her forget, but he didn't forget, and he didn't forgive too easily either. After all, he still held a deep hatred towards the only female member of the Sabertooth team.

"Where the hell were you?" Minerva snapped, her eyes narrowing. Sting didn't respond, shook off her glare, and sat down beside his partner. He sent a menacing look towards Minerva, until she turned away.

Lucy, she was all that was occupying his mind right now, and frankly, he could care less about the stupid grand magic games. Then again, he would give anything (besides Lucy) to get back at what Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail did. He could handle the part about them lying to him, just as long as Lucy was alive, but their lie had an emotional impact on her. And they erased her memories of the two of them together. He had wished that what she had forgotten were all the terrible things that he had done...what Minerva had done to her, and he did not want her to remember about Natsu. Lucy walking away with his rival was the second most painful thing for him.

Loud cheers and screaming could be heard from the arena, signaling that it was time for the day's battle portion. A lacrima projected screen appeared at the center of their room, providing a visual list of the day's battles, as the announcer read them. Sting wasn't sure whether to be upset or glad that he did not have to fight today. He could always skip and watch over Lucy, but he had hoped that he would be able to land a hit on Natsu sometime soon.

His lips quirked up in a smirk, recalling the expression on his face as Lucy stormed out of their inn earlier that day. They must be searching for her, but Sting was smart enough to remove any trail that may lead them to where he had left Lucy, who was currently asleep on his bed, at the inn in which he stayed. No, he wasn't going to let Fairy Tail take Lucy away, and he was more than glad that the stellar mage did not want to see any of them right now.

"Not staying to watch?" Orga raised an eyebrow. He was certain that the white dragon slayer would at least stay to watch his partner fight. Rogue was chose to battle against Blue Pegasus' Hibiki.

"I'm not staying if I'm not fighting," Sting simply mumbled, wished his friend good luck, and walked out of the building.

* * *

As Sting made her way towards the inn, he abruptly stopped. The scent of burning wood filled his senses, along with some other scents. Sting smirked, and awaited for the group of Fairy Tail mages that were making their way towards him.

"Yo," he waved his hand in greeting at Natsu, Mirajane, and Lisanna. They were all breathing heavily, as if they have been running nonstop for the past hour, which they probably have been doing. Mirajane couldn't seem to look Sting in the eyes, and her younger sister sent a hopeful glare towards him. Sting inwardly rolled his eyes. He will never understand the female mind, though he's willing to try when it comes to Lucy.

"Where's Lucy? You bastard!" Natsu growled, about to attack him, but only to be held back by Lisanna.

Sting laughed, "She will see you if she wants to, but right now she doesn't want to see the family that lied to her."

Natsu was taken aback. He saw that coming, and he knew that was the one thing Sting could use against them. But it was true, and now he wished that they had all listened to Mirajane. Lucy was smart, she would have eventually figured out to stay away from Sting, and realize how dangerous he was. But there was uncertainty. They couldn't be sure that Lucy would actually stay away after, or if Sting would ever leave her alone. They knew one day, the two would eventually cross paths once more, just not so soon.

"I will fight you Natsu-san. I have a score to settle with you and the rest of your guild. I may not have proof, but I know you were the ones who screwed up her memories. I won't allow any of you to get between us. The last time, you were able to take her away from me, but not this time. Because I know, Lucy loves me. You're just her friend, someone who was there to confuse her." Sting walked away, leaving an angered fire dragon slayer and his girlfriend, and Mirajane, who was about to burst into tears.

* * *

Lucy woke up to the sound of the door closing somewhere in the room. It was dark, making it difficult for her to see. Once her eyes adjusted, she could see the silhouette of a man walking around, until the room suddenly grew brighter. It was painful and she had to squint to see who had flipped the lights on until her eyesight adjusted once again.

She already knew it was Sting and judging from the way he slumped down on the chair, his face covered in his palms, he was upset. About what, Lucy could only guess. She had a pretty good guess it involved her in some way. Then she wondered if Sting was always like this when he thought she was dead. He looked so vulnerable, his defenses down. She hated to think that she was the reason why he was like this, if he was in this state when she was gone.

For some unknown reason, she felt the need to walk up to him, embrace him. He must have felt so alone. She felt that she had to make up lost time to him. She already lost seven years, and to lose months after...he must have missed her.

The stellar mage silently sat up, but the soft sounds of the blanket as she pulled it off her was enough to alert the sensitive senses of the white dragon slayer. He turned to meet Lucy's gaze, a smile slowly forming on his lips. She knew, it was a genuine smile. There was such a great difference when he smiled compared to the frown that was on his face earlier. It made Lucy's heart beat loudly in her ribcage. Her heart was slowly beginning to recognize the emotions she felt for him.

They stayed that way for a while. Just staring into each other's eyes. It was as if they were having a silent conversation, and that conversation held so much meaning, that it took all of Lucy's effort not to cry. His ocean blue eyes depicted so much suffering and loneliness, it broke her heart to pieces.

He held out a hand to her, beckoning her forward. Lucy didn't hesitate to get off the bed, walk up to him and take his hand. "Sleep well?" he asked. His voice was soft compared to earlier, and she knew then that he was tired, though not physically.

The stellar mage nodded, before launching herself forward, her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. She couldn't possibly leave him now. She knew how it felt to lose loved ones, and she didn't want to see him with such a pained expression. "Sting, I want to remember. I want to remember how much I loved you."

* * *

**How was it? REad and REview and Review please!**

**Thankyou!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi Everyone! Here's chapter 6! I apologize for taking such a long time. I had a writers block DX It was awful, but here it is! Enjoy!:)_**

**_I do not own Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

Chapter 6

"_Lucy," I turned to the sound of the voice. It was Sting. I knew it all too well. Even my heart reacted at the sound. I couldn't see. Just a never ending abyss of darkness. Where am I? I ran. Ran to where his voice was coming from. He sounded pained. So hurt. _

_A bright light! I kept running. The warmth emanating from the light so familiar it could only be his. But it was fading. Why?! I tried to scream, but can't seem to find my own voice. Sting! My legs were hurting, but he needs me. I just know he needs me. Something was terribly wrong. Where is he?_

"_Lu...Lucy," his voice was breaking. And then I stopped running. I couldn't move my legs. I could see him, I wanted to reach out to him. No! I wanted to scream. Sting! He was laying before me. Blood. Blood everywhere. His face so pale. Almost lifeless. No! A small smile curled on his lips. What happened?! I wanted to be beside him. _

_Don't. Don't take him from me. Not now. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. No! Please! Don't! I need him! He looked at me. His eyes soft, filled with so much happiness and love. No. Not now! _

"_I..Promised. For you..." he choked out. That smile never leaving his face. "I love you." his eyes fell to a close. His smile fading. I tried to move, but my legs were frozen in place. _

"_Sting!"_

Lucy awoke with start, her breathing heavy. Tears were beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. As if the dream was not enough, she suddenly remembered. Everything. How they first met, their plan, their first kiss, choosing Natsu over him, how she wanted to talk to him but just could not bring herself to do so. And lastly, how Minerva had attacked her because she thought of Sting as her own possession. How much it hurt to see him with someone else, because she really did fall for him. And she still cares. She still loves him.

"Sting!" she sobbed, the tears falling. The dream was so vivid, so realistic, it felt so real. She had so much to apologize for. She needed to talk to her guild, especially to Natsu and Lisanna. She has to apologize to the younger take-over mage because at some point, she had hurt her.

No, she wasn't unforgiving and she just could not hold grudges. After only being away from her guildmates for a few hours, she knew she had to return. She missed them, and frankly, have already forgiven them for their lie. Now, she understood why.

She took a look around. It was dark out, and all the lights were off. Sting was nowhere to be found. Quickly climbing out of the bed, she decided it was time she faced her guildmates, knowing full well that they were worried and still out searching for her. She could not let them worry and she had to somehow remove that dream from her mind.

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, she wrote a note of her whereabouts if ever the white dragon slayer should go looking for her. She knew he would be worried if she just left. Taking a deep breath, she made her way out of the inn.

It must be late at night because the stars were already out, the sky dark, and the air cool. There was a slight breeze, causing the stellar mage to shiver. It was just her luck that she had such short clothes on. She took a quick look around. There weren't very many people out, aside from the woman that Sting had spoken to earlier that day. Lucy frowned. Who is she to Sting?

"Lucy," the stellar mage turned to the sound of Sting's voice. She looked up at the roof of the inn, where he was sitting. "It's dangerous to be out so late," she could barely make out his features. It was too dark to see his expression.

"I was just going to see my guild. They must be worried about me. Uhm...you can come if you'd like?" her last sentence turned into a question. She watched as he jumped down, ever so gracefully. Then she ran towards him, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I...I remember now, Sting..." And just as quickly as she embraced him lovingly, her eyes narrowed, "I can't believe you ignored me like that! Saying it was all a joke! Didn't you think that hurt me?!" Her lips formed a pout, expressing just how upset she was.

"I know. I'm sorry.." He held her hand, "I'm glad you're back, blondie."

Lucy glared, "You're one to talk." A sigh escaped her lips, which curled into a soft smile. "Are you coming?"

Sting looked at her for moment, before finally giving in. He placed an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close to him. He was happy, more than glad that Lucy remembers, but he knew the terrible things that have happened just cannot be easily erased. If Minerva were to find out that she is alive, he was certain she would go through any means to get rid of her and if he had to, he is more than willing to fight against his own guild.

He glanced down at the stellar mage in his arms. "Didn't I tell you before that those clothes are too short for you?" he laughed.

* * *

"Natsu, would you please calm down?" Lisanna begged her boyfriend for the fifteenth time. The fire dragon slayer only stopped for a second before pacing back and forth again. He was worried about Lucy, especially since she was with Sabertooth's white dragon slayer. He just could not bring himself to trust him, especially after what happened with Minerva. If Sting really did care for Lucy, then why is it that he was not there to save her? It was then that Natsu came to the conclusion that Sting was not worthy of Lucy.

"Lisanna's right. Lucy will be fine," Gray spoke softly, for the first time. He too was worried about their celestial spirit mage, but there was nothing they could do if Lucy was the one who made the decision to go with Sting. Sure, he harbored feelings for Lucy, but he knew better than to push those feelings further. It would only confuse her all the more, and cause more problems, and unlike Natsu, he knew when to give up on romance. Fighting, though, was a whole other story. If Sting ever hurt Lucy, Gray would not think twice to make him pay.

The ice mage was certain that Lucy would come back to them of her own will. She was not one to be upset for too long, and she easily forgave. He wasn't sure whether that was a flaw or not, but he was glad if it meant she won't be so upset with them when she returns. It has only been a few hours since she left, and Gray knew she would be coming back soon. She would never leave her family too long and leave them worried sick about her well being.

As if on cue, the door of the inn opened and Lucy entered with the white dragon slayer's arm over her shoulder. Everyone seemed to freeze momentarily before guild member after guild member ran up to them, screaming about just how worried they have been. Gray glanced in the direction of the fire dragon slayer and took note of his glare towards Sting. His hands were clenching and unclenching as if debating on whether or not he should attack him.

"What is he doing here?" Natsu muttered. He wanted to attack him, but when he saw just how happy Lucy was with him, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He did not want her to become upset with him again, so he decided that he would restrain himself from any violence towards the sabertooth mage so long as their precious celestial spirit mage was with her family.

"Lu-chan!" Levy ran up to her best friend and pulled her in for a hug. Sting had to let go of her, feeling a little out of place in a building filled with fairies. "I was so worried! I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to. We thought it was for the best. Please don't leave!"

Lucy laughed, "I forgive all of you Levy-chan. I understand why you did it. I remember now." She pulled away from a hug and wiped a tear threatening to fall. "You know I could never leave Fairy Tail. It's my home."

She smiled at everyone, searching for her other best friend and his girl friend. When she spotted pink at the very back of the room, she took hold of Sting's hand and pulled her to the direction of her friends. The first person she approached was Lisanna, who smiled at her, but was a little surprised.

"Lisanna, I wanted to apologize for anything I've done to hurt you," Lucy momentarily let go of Sting's hand and embraced the take-over mage. Then she turned to Natsu and pulled him in a very tight hug, "Natsu, you will always be my best friend. I know you will be happy with Lisanna, so please take good care of her...Whatever happened before, I know now why it wasn't meant to be. I hope you can accept Sting...for me?" their eyes locked. She could see the conflict that was occurring within Natsu. His gaze moved from Lucy to Sting and back.

"Yeah. Okay Luce," he finally resigned and pulled her in his arms once again. After a few short seconds, Sting coughed and took Lucy from Natsu's embrace.

"So we're all forgiven?" Gray asked. A small part of him envious of Sting.

"Yes. And I'm sorry too. I know you were all very worried. It wasn't until I had this night...uhm dream that I remembered everything," the ice mage noticed the pause in her sentence. Her hand that held Sting's tightened, as if she never wanted to let it go.

"You okay?" the white dragon slayer whispered in her ear. Lucy merely nodded in response. "You want to stay here then? I'll head back to the inn."

Lucy shook her head, her grip tightening. "No. Please Stay." She had a terrible feeling that if she let him go, something would happen. She did not want to lose him. Not now.

"Lucy, you know I can't." Sting sighed, "Would you like to come back to the inn with me?"

"Yeah," Lucy whispered. "I want to be there too, for the games. I'll be with Fairy Tail."

"NO!" both Sting and Natsu yelled, causing everyone in the room to turn in their direction.

"We can't risk Minerva finding out that you're still alive," Natsu's eyes flickered in Sting's direction, who nodded. They seemed to be having a silent conversation among themselves and it only made Lucy upset.

"I'm completely capable to taking care of myself. You both have to trust me. I want to participate just like before," she gritted her teeth in anger. She was not as weak as they thought she is. Though they would never admit it, she knew they thought of her as something fragile.

Sting sighed, "Alright. But you have to be with someone else at all times. Got it?" Lucy nodded and smiled.

"You don't have to worry about anything," she pulled Sting closer to her and pressed her lips against his. "I'll be fine. And I will make Fairy Tail proud. Besides if I do fight Minerva, I'm strong enough to go against her. You think those months with Erza and Mirajane were just fun and games? Uh, no."

* * *

Loud cheers and screaming could be heard from the audience in the arena. It was the third day of the Grand Magic Games and everyone seemed to be pumped about the upcoming battles for the day. Lucy stood, in Fairy Tail's usual place and laughed along with the other member of the team, Natsu standing right beside her. Laxus was more than happy to allow her to participate today. She was glad to be out again, and without a gap in her memories.

Her gaze moved across the battlefield and then snapped across the arena, where Sabertooth was standing. Her eyes locked with Sting's, who smirked at her, causing her to blush, her heartbeat increasing. She could feel Minerva eyeing both of them, and when her eyes drifted in her direction, she could see her glaring.

A lacrima projector lit up the center of the field, catching the stellar mage's attention. A list of today's battles was listed in the image being projected. Her heart suddenly dropped in her chest and everything else seemed to stop.

"For today's first all out battle portion: Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe versus Fairy Tail's reserved member, Lucy Heartfilia!"

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" she heard Natsu growl.

* * *

**REview please! I would greatly appreciate it!**

**Thankyou!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Because I am just such a nice person and because I love all of your guys who have supported this fanfic! Here is chapter 7! I didn't think I would actually get this chapter done so quickly, but I was just so motivated to write!:) _**

**_The poem in this chapter is indeed written by me:)_**

**_Hope you like it:)_**

**_REad and REview and Review!_**

**_I do not own Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

Chapter 7

The two blond mages stepped into the field. The wind blowing and the audience was quiet with anticipation. It was obvious they were all betting their money on Sting. Even Lucy knew she could never defeat the white dragon slayer. Even with all her spirits to help her out, Sting was just too powerful, just like Natsu.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. Although he was muttering more to himself, the cameras were focused on both of them. All of Fiore pretty much heard what he said. She did not want to fight him, so why of all people was she chosen? Did they not choose the battles beforehand?

They stood there, staring at each other, the announcer saying something, but both were too oblivious to what he was saying. "I will fight, Sting. Please, don't hold back. It's okay if I get hurt." Lucy took a deep breath and looked at him, eyes burning with motivation.

"Are you stupid Lucy? I'm not going to hurt you!" he hissed at her. His eyes raging with anger. Was it just a coincidence that they were chosen to fight against each other? It certainly did not seem that way. There was something going on, and he had a strange feeling Minerva had something to do with it.

"Oh, I see. the great Sting Eucliffe grows weak because he doesn't want to fight his girlfriend!" Lucy was tempting him. She was going to hurt his ego in front of everyone, just to get him to fight her fair and square. Not that there was anything fair with the difference in their magic level.

There was a murmur in the audience at her statement, causing her to roll her eyes. The match has yet to begin, and she was growing rather impatient. "You know that's not the case here!" Sting growled at her. His hands were clenching into fists.

"Then what is the case? It's the Grand Magic Games. What do you expect? Are you chickening out on me?" Lucy smirked. "Give me your best shot, blondie!"

That did it. Sting lunged forward, aiming a punch at her, but fortunately, Lucy managed to dodge it by a mere millisecond. Her breathing hitched, _Oh crap. He's serious!_ She landed on the hard ground with a thud. Standing back up, while rubbing her sore bottom, she glared at Sting, who was smirking in satisfaction. "What's wrong blondie? Haven't hit you yet and you're already on the ground."

"OI! STING! YOU BASTARD! DON'T HURT HER!" Natsu's voice could be heard from where they stood. There was laughter within the audience and Lucy could not help but smile.

She pulled out her keys, "Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!" A bright light lit up in front of her, and Loke appeared. His copper hair was brighter under the sunlight, and his eyes covered by his glasses. Lucy wondered how he always manages to look so cool and handsome coming out of the spirit world. "Loke, get him!" Lucy pointed to her boyfriend.

"Hime-sama," The lion spirit kneeled in front of her, taking her hand, causing her to blush in embarrassment. "Have you come to realize your love for me?" She could feel Sting's piercing glare towards her and her spirit. She took a quick glance in his direction and immediately regretted it. His eyes were burning with anger, his fists engulfed in a bright light.

"Get serious Loke! We're in a middle of a fight!" she hissed at her spirit, who immediately stood up and focused his attention at their opponent.

"Don't get touchy with my girlfriend cat-boy!" Sting growled. His eyes narrowed towards Loke, who ignored his statement. "White Dragon's Roar!" A beam of white light aimed at the two, causing dirt to fly everywhere. Lucy couldn't see, and had it not been for Loke, who pulled her out of the way, she might have been dealt great damage. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around his neck, which the lion spirit did not seem to mind at all (being the flirt he is).

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU COULD'VE HURT HER!" Natsu's face popped up on the projected screen. His face clearly showing his anger, and if it were not for Erza holding him back, he would have jumped in the fight.

Lucy released her grip from Loke, and turned her gaze at the white dragon slayer, who was watching her every move. He was clearly not pleased with the close proximity between her and her spirit. She jumped back down on the ground and turned to her lion spirit, "Are you okay, Loke?"

"I'm fine, princess," he gave her a quick smile, before meeting Sting's dark glare. Loki raised his hand in the air, "Regulus Impact!" A glowing face of a lion appeared and aimed to attack Sting, who was too busy glaring at his girlfriend, and took the attack head on.

He was pushed back, with a few scratches, but did not seem to have been greatly affected by the attack. Without warning he jumped in the air, landing a feet away from Loke and Lucy, "White dragon's holy breath!" a beam of white light appeared from the white dragon slayer, sending Lucy and Loke crashing to the wall behind them.

There were loud cheers coming from the audience at the state Lucy was in. Some happy that they had won their bets. After the clouds of the dust disappeared, Sting had to keep himself from running to the celestial spirit mage. She had forced Loke's gate closed in order for him to tend to his injuries, while she sat limp by the wall. She had scratches all over her body, parts of her clothing had torn off, earning whistles from the men in the audience. The attack was too much for her body to handle and Sting immediately regretted what he did.

But being the stubborn and persistent woman she is, Lucy stood back up, her legs shaky, barely able to hold herself together, and a rather painful throb on her head. She was heaving, bruises forming on her skin. Taking an attack like that head on was dangerous. That white dragon slayer had the advantage in speed. Well, he had the advantage in both speed and strength. She reached for another key, "Open! Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" Another bright light appeared and an exact copy of Gray appeared. Apparently, they transformed into him when Lucy had run off from the inn.

Lucy could practically hear Juvia complaining. "Sorry Gray, I'm going to have to borrow your powers." She could hear her teammates and guild cheering her on, giving her a boost of confidence.

"Did you see that?! Lucy is stealing Juvia's Gray-sama! I won't lose to my love rival!" Juvia's yelling and whining could be heard. Lucy tried to ignore and rather focus on the fight. Her vision was beginning to blur and there was a stabbing pain near her ribcage. She only hoped that she did not break a rib during the last attack. She placed her hand to the source of the pain, and thankfully, it was nothing more than a large bruise.

The stellar mage tried to take a step forward, but only to fall on one knee. She could not focus her vision, and there was now a painful ringing in her ears. She knew Gemini must have disappeared by now from lack of concentration. A small cough escaped her lips and the taste of something salty and metal was present.

"Lucy!" Sting ran towards the stellar mage, "Lucy, I'm so sorry," pulled her in a tight embrace. He cursed himself for being so reckless and letting his jealousy get the better of him. He immediately wiped the blood coming from her lips and watched as she tried to refocus her vision.

"Ow. Sting that hurts!" Lucy mumbled in his chest. She lightly pushed him off to get some air to breathe and turned to observe the cheering crowd. The announcer had declared Sting the winner of the battle. She felt upset that she let her guild down again. She felt Sting's arms move to carry her, bridal style, and in turn, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He continued to apologize to her, "It's okay Sting. I still love you." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, which, to their realization was projected in all Lacrima screens all over Fiore. Especially to everyone present in the arena. There were "awww"s coming from the audience, causing the couple to blush.

"Can you move?" Sting looked down, worriedly, at his girlfriend.

"Kind of, but I'm fine. I've been through worse," a sudden image of Minerva's attack on her caused her to cringe away in fear. Okay, so maybe she was a little scared of the crazy Sabertooth member, but who wouldn't be. She unconsciously tightened her grip on him, her face buried against his torso.

"Oi! You bastard! You hurt her!" Natsu ran up to them, along with the rest of team Fairy Tail. He glared at the white dragon slayer, who only ignored him in return, his eyes focused on the girl in his arms. He walked towards the exit, "Where are you going?! Hey!" He proceeded to ignore the fire dragon slayer and carried Lucy to the infirmary.

There was no one present, so Sting made it his duty to watch over her. "Are you sure you're okay?" he placed her on the infirmary bed and sat beside her. Placing locks of her golden hair behind her ears, his eyes locked with hers. "I can't lose you again, Lucy. I'm so sorry. I was so stupid there. Your spirit was getting on my nerves."

The stellar mage laughed and nudged him on the ribs, "He's my friend Sting. Besides, it's okay for you to be rough with me sometimes."

Sting froze in his place, memories of all those one night stands he has had going through his mind. This, did not go unnoticed by his girlfriend, whose laughter had died down. "Sting? What's wrong?" she pushed herself up with her elbows, and gave him a questioning look. He was staring off into a far away distance and it worried her.

When he finally looked at her, his expression was nothing but guilt written all over. "Lucy, there's something that I have to tell you." He let out a soft breath, "When you 'died' I was really upset. I didn't know what to do with myself, so I did everything to try to numb the pain. I went out on dangerous jobs, anything that would inflict physical harm on me, and...I promise you, I regret it...I've had nights...with different girls. I'm really sorry..." He looked away from her, and just could not bring himself to see how her reaction would be.

Lucy was hurt, yes, but she understood why he did all that. "So that girl, from the inn?..."

"Nothing happened between us," Sting was still looking away.

"It's okay, Sting..." Lucy's voice was a whisper. She cupped his face with her small hands and turned his head to face hers. "I want to...I want you to...remove those nights..from your mind..I want to help..." Slowly she pressed her lips against his and for a moment, were still.

Sting was surprised, clearly not expecting this kind of reaction from her. He thought she would be upset, mad, furious, that he had done so many fucked up things while she was gone, but for her to be so understanding, he just did not deserve it. "Sting, please...don't leave me on my own." she whispered in the kiss.

After processing what was happening, Sting finally kissed back, one hand moving to cup her face and the other pushing her back on the bed. Lucy allowed her fingers to tangle with his hair, those soft blonde locks slipping through her fingers. Their lips danced in unison, electricity flowing through their bodies. Heat was beginning to increase, and nothing else mattered at that moment. It was just the two of them, in their own world.

"Ow!" Lucy groaned in pain. Sting immediately pulled back and examined their position. She was laying just beneath him, her legs between his, their bodies almost touching. His expression grew worried, "I'm fine. Really," Lucy assured him. A blush rose to her cheeks, and her gaze snapped away from his mesmerizing eyes. "Sting...I want to be yours. I want all of me to be yours."

Sting pulled back, a smirk on his face, "Lucy, I want to do this right. I don't want you to think like you're like those other girls from my past." He sighed, and moved out of the bed and sat on the chair beside it, "Lucy, I know I don't deserve you. I've done terrible things in my past, and I've done terrible things to you and Fairy Tail. But I promise you, I will protect you and care for you and love you in the best way I can. And I will try to love anything and anyone you love," He pouted at the last sentence. The white dragon slayer leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I want you to be mine until the end of eternity."

Taking another deep breath, he pulled out a small piece of paper and smiled at the stellar mage, who was brimming with tears in her eyes, "I kind of wrote this for you before I found you about to head back to your guild. It's cheesy, and it's not my thing, but I really want this to be something special.

Lucy Heartfilia,

I never thought we would end up this way

But this is how I want things to stay

Just you and me together

Bounded by our love for each other

Losing you was the most painful thing that has happened to me

And now that you are back, I'm never setting you free

I know I have made mistakes before

And I regret them, and hope that those things you can ignore

I'll make it up to you, in every way I can

And I will prove to you, that I deserve to be your man.

You are what gives me hope and makes me happy

I want this to be forever, so... Will you marry me?"

Lucy could not speak. She did not know what to say. Such beautiful words, she just knew it must have taken him such a long time to put such a lovely poem together. The stellar mage pulled him into a tight hug, her eyes waterfalls of tears, "Oh! Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you Sting Eucliffe!"

Sting smiled and carefully placed his arms around her, pulling her into a passionate kiss, "I love you, so much...blondie."

Lucy smiled into the kiss, "Look who's talking...I love you too."

* * *

_**Well? How was it? **_

_**Review and Review and Review please!**_

_**Thankyou! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for the late update everyone. And I apologize for the mistakes I made in the previous chapter and in this chapter made an attempt to fix it. **

**Truthfully, I had a rather difficult time writing this chapter. But I do hope you like it:)**

**I do not won Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Gray looked down at the river water as it flowed beneath the stone bridge. The moon and its light was reflected within its ripples. He needed time to think, no, he really did not know what to think. Maybe if Erza was around, she would be able to clarify his clouded mind, but she had taken the liberty of watching over the others at the inn.

He sighed, "That wasn't necessary Juvia. Lyon must be upset with you," The water mage, who stood on the other side of the bridge, smiled softly. Her boyfriend was very upset with her, but she had sincerely apologized, explaining that her actions were upon impulse.

"Lyon-sama was very upset with Juvia, but...Juvia wanted to let you know that Juvia will always be here as a good friend to you. Juvia has always known how Gray-sama felt about Lucy and Juvia knows that Gray-sama must be hurting inside." She paused before continuing, "But, Gray-sama should not think that because Lucy is with someone else that he cannot do anything more. There are many girls out there that Gray-sama will meet and he could fall in love with and would return his feelings."

Gray listened, fully aware of her next words. "All Juvia wants to tell you is that...you have many friends you can turn to. Gray-sama, you don't have to feel like you're alone."

He wanted to laugh, but decided against it. He knew he was not alone, but he felt as if he was. Everyone else, especially his close friends had found that special someone. And the only girl he had actually ever truly fallen for was deeply in love with a member of the rival guild. "I know...Thanks Juvia."

* * *

Sting and Lucy paused momentarily before entering the inn. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice their presence yet, for they were too busy drinking and partying for some unknown reason. In fact, there was probably no reason at all. Fairy Tail was just the kind of guild to party wherever, whenever.

The white dragon slayer wrinkled his nose as the heavy stench of alcohol hit his rather acute sense of smell. He could feel Lucy slip her hand into his, and looked up at him with shining brown eyes. A small silver ring on her finger glinted under the light. She took a deep breath, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

She could only imagine just how Natsu would react to this. And what about Sabertooth? Suddenly, the stellar mage grew afraid. Her eyes became worried and her body grew tense. Her dream suddenly flashed in her mind, and unconsciously, she tightened her grip on Sting's hand. This relationship they had, it was already ruined once, and she did not doubt that someone would attempt to ruin it again.

"Lucy, don't worry. It'll be okay," Sting looked down at her. That genuine smile on his face, removing all of her worries.

"Oi! Bastard!" The two blonde mages looked up from their conversation to the drunk fire mage. "You hurt Lucy today! I'm going to kill you!" Before he could even so much as take another step forward, he was knocked out cold on the wooden floor. Erza stood behind her, a rather serious look on her face.

She took a look at the couple, her eyes observing their actions before finally speaking, "I–I would like to congratulate you two!" and walked away, her face a bright shade of red. Everyone present at the inn could only watch as the requip mage stumbled across the room and took a seat at a table, where she placed her head down, trying to suppress her blush.

The fire mage laying on the floor groaned, and Lucy could not help but let out a small giggle. She let go of her hold on Sting's hand, who was hesitant, and crouched down on the floor, poking her partner. "Natsu," she gave him a sweet smile and held out her hand to help him up.

When the two were finally up and standing, Natsu took a good look at the couple before him, his fianceé walking up behind him. "Congratulations, Sting, Lucy!" Lisanna gave the couple a smile before running up to Lucy to pull her into a tight embrace.

"Uh...Oi!" Sting grab a hold of Lucy, and glanced from Erza to Lisanna and back, "How do you know?"

"Eh? The silver ring on her finger was enough confirmation." Lisanna laughed, "besides, there was something different about you until Erza told us that you were missing your earring." At this the take-over mage smirked, "You had your earring reshaped into a ring right?"

Lucy gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. She looked at Sting carefully and sure enough his earring was gone. She looked at the ring on her hand, where on its surface the words "I love you" were engraved, and back at Sting. Her eyes began to tear up. How many times that day had she asked Sting where the ring had come from and he would not give her proper answer. How could she not notice that something was off about him. She knew, she felt, that his earring was one of his more valuable possessions and yet...

Without warning the stellar mage pulled the white dragon slayer in a hug and kissed him passionately. She was never one to show her emotions publicly, but this Sting was giving up so much for her. "I promise, I will take good care of it, Sting. Thank you. I love you so much."

Sting blushed at her words, realizing that the whole inn was now watching them. He placed his hands around Lucy's waist only to have her be pulled from his hold once again by Natsu, who pulled her into a tight embrace. Sting tried to remain calm, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists.

"I'm happy for you, Luce. Congratulations," Lucy's eyes watered at Natsu's words. She could not be more happier that her best friend is finally able to accept Sting. She knew it must be difficult for him to say the words out loud, but it was more than enough; it was more than she could ever ask him for. When he pulled away, he gave her one of his signature grins, "If he hurts you, just let me know, and I'll make sure he regrets it!"

Sting glared at the fire dragon slayer and pulled Lucy back into his arms, "Like hell I will! That's the last thing I wanna do! And don't get touchy with my girlfriend!"

"I wasn't being touchy you bastard! I hugged her! She's my best friend what do you expect?!" Natsu returned his glare. Anger radiating from both mages could be visibly seen.

"What did you call me?!" Sting growled.

"Bastard! Are you deaf?!" Natsu growled back.

Lucy's eye twitched in irritation. Sure she loves Sting, but sometimes, she could not help but compare him to Natsu. "Enough!" She sent a look at Sting, who immediately back away, while Lisanna took care of Natsu. "I swear, you two should never be in the same room."

"Speaking of room, Lucy, you're sharing one with Sting-kun right?" Lucy's blue-haired best friend walked up the the pair of couples, behind her stood her boyfriend, Gajeel. "You were gone for a few days and nights..."

The two blonde mages froze in place while Natsu, Erza, and the whole guild eyed the two lovers. The fire dragon slayer was about to speak when the requip mage once again knocked him out cold and walked up to the newly engaged couple, her face a whole new shade of red, "Y–you t–two a–are n..not to.. share a room until you are married!" She stuttered at her words, pulling Lucy aside and away from the white dragon slayer.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, feeling somewhat annoyed that she was constantly being pulled by her friends and her boyfriend. Her arms were beginning to hurt from it all. "Eh? You say that to us, but what about you and Jellal?" Almost immediately, the requip mage let go of Lucy and walked back to the far end of the inn, in the shadows. Lucy could only imagine how tomato red Erza's face must be.

The stellar mage turned to her fianceé and sighed. "I'm going with you."

"No," Sting bluntly replied. How could he say yes, when they were talking about Sabertooth. He could not risk her ever getting hurt. "Lucy, I'm not going alone. Rogue, Frosch, and Lector will be with me to speak with them."

"Are you sure? You're not quitting just because of me are you?" Lucy took hold of his hands and look down. She did not want to be selfish, but how could she not be. If they were both in separate guilds, their relationship will never be stable.

"Lucy, everything I'm going to do is not just for you, it's for the both of us. I think it's about time we settled down, and it's going to start with me and my partners quitting Sabertooth. Besides, I want to have a family with you. I expect at least 20 kids from you," Lucy blushed at his words. She could hear the awww's from the girls and laughter from the men behind her.

She bit her bottom lips and hesitantly let go of his hands, "Alright. Take care of yourself, okay?" Sting gave her a confident nod and walked out of the inn's doors, leaving Lucy in the care of her family. It was time he left the uncaring guild that Sabertooth is.

* * *

Jiemma's laugh echoed in the room. His eyes never leaving Sting and Rogue who stood before him, along with their exceeds. His daughter stood beside him, her eyes glaring at the twin dragon slayers, particularly at the white dragon slayer. "So you want to leave Sabertooth? Go ahead. We don't need weak minded fools like yourselves. But don't think that it will be that easy."

Minerva smirked at her father's words. She knew what she had to do. Without hesitating, she sent the two dragon slayers flying across the room, the walls cracking and breaking at the collision. She walked up to them, and held out her hand, sending a concentrated wave of heat upon their bodies.

Sting could feel the burning sensation both externally and internally in his body. He struggled to get up and opening one eye noticed his partner was struggling as well. This was what it meant to leave Sabertooth, but he was willing to go through it without a fight just for Lucy. He coughed, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

Another wave of force and he felt himself collide with something hard and solid. He could feel the trickling of blood on the back of his head, his vision blurred. He was worried about Lector, but he knew that they could care less about the exceeds and would be too focused on himself and Rogue.

"It's too bad. You're just as weak as those fairies," Minerva's voice whispered in his ear before he felt a stabbing pain in his abdomen. Trying to focus his vision, he could see a sword dug deep in his lower abdomen, before she pulled it out, only to stab him once more. He let out a small cry of pain, "Have a nice life, that is...if you live through this, Eucliffe. You dead is better than you belonging to some trash."

* * *

Lucy was worried. Sting had ensured her that he was going to be okay, but there was a nagging feeling that just would not leave her chest. She had to go see him, but her friends were keeping a close eye on her, sticking to their promise to Sting that she was not be let out of the inn until his return.

She stood up from where she sat, only to accidentally drop the glass of water in her hand, causing it to shatter on the floor. The uneasy feeling washed over her once more, and it was at that moment that she knew she had to go see Sting and make sure he was okay. She ran towards the door only to be stopped halfway by Erza.

"I cannot allow you to do that, Lucy." She held a hand out in front of her, blocking the stellar mage's path.

"No. Erza, move," She pushed the requip mage out of her way, though she knew it was harsh, but Sting was her priority at the moment. She ran towards the door and opened it to reveal a heavily bleeding Rogue supporting an unconscious Sting.

"Wendy!" Lucy immediately called. Her heartbeat seemed to stop at the sight before her. She ran up to Sting, while other guild members supported the shadow dragon slayer. "No. No. No...Sting!" She placed her arms around him, noticing the different stab wounds placed in his body. Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes.

No. She could not lose him now. Not now. Not after everything they've gone through. "Sting you baka! You still have to make it up to me...You promised..." The stellar mage tried to resist the hands that were pulling her away from Sting, but to no avail. She knew he had to be treated soon, but she wanted to remain by his side. "We're still supposed to get married! You can't leave me now!"

Lucy cried, as Sting was carried into the inn's infirmary and over to Wendy. Her eyes were wide with horror as she watched the blood drip from his body. It was too much blood. She did not want to see it, she did not want it to be Sting's. It was too much for her. She could not lose him. Not now. She could not imagine a life without him. _Sting...A life without you would be meaningless!_

Someone had gone to seek out Chelia, and gentle hands wrapped around to comfort her. "Lucy, he's going to be okay. He's just as stubborn as Natsu, he's going to be alright." It was Lisanna. But Lucy would not hear any of it. She was supposed to understand. If anyone, it was supposed to be her who understood more than anyone else. Nothing was more painful than watching the one you love and care for in the hands of death.

"That stupid bastard. I told him not to make you cry," Lucy looked up with tear filled eyes at Natsu. She was about to speak when his body was suddenly engulfed in flames. "Those Sabertooth bastards need to taught what the meaning of nakama really is."

"That won't be necessary Natsu," The three mages looked behind them to their Makarov, "I've already notified the magic council. They will be taking care of Sabertooth's master and his daughter from here onwards. It would seem the two exceeds have a lot to tell them."

Lucy's eyes became dull, and all she could see was his mouth moving. There was nothing in her mind but Sting. She should have known it would happen. The dream was enough of a warning, but she thought nothing of it. She should have gone with him, or she never should have let him gone at all. _Sting, you said you would make it up to me...you promised..._

* * *

It was not until past midnight that Wendy and Chelia came out of the infirmary room, exhausted. Lucy, without a minute's rest, looked up from where she sat by the door, the worry clear on face.

"Lucy-san, Rogue-kun will be alright, but...Sting-kun...It's difficult to say when he's going to wake up. At his present state, we can only conclude that he is in a comatose, and until he wakes up, we don't know exactly what the effects of his head injury is."

* * *

**I apologize for any mistake that I made have made in this chapter as well.**

**Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. **

**Thankyou!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay everyone, I'm here to let you know that this story will be coming to an end soon. This is the second to the last chapter of "A Life With You." I felt that it was about time that this fanfiction came to an end, and because if I should extend it, it will only make it all the more difficult to write. I want to thank everyone who have followed and favorited and reviewed this fanfiction, and it would not have been a success if it were not for your support:) _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, though I admit it is a little bit rushed. I apologize for any mistakes._

_I do not own Fairy Tail!_

* * *

Chapter 9

It has been three weeks and Sting has yet to wake. Each day the stellar mage would stay by his bedside and watch over him. She would not let anyone else touch him or take care of him. It was her job, her boyfriend, her fianceé. And she knew, she had to be strong for him and she believed that he would wake soon and give her that smirk that she loved so much.

Three weeks and he has not moved an inch and it only broke Lucy's heart to see him in the condition he was in. She looked at his sleeping face, and placed his hand in hers. She was certain he would wake. She knew it in her heart, no matter what anyone whispered behind her back. Sting would wake up soon and everything was going to be okay.

The sound of the door opening could be heard, but the stellar mage did not bother to turn. It was either Natsu, Wendy, Polyushka, Rogue, Frosch, or Lector. The last three came to visit more frequently, while Wendy and Polyushka took turns to examine his conditions. She knew Natsu and the others were worried about her, but she could not care about anything else other than Sting.

Her world stopped ever since that night, and she could not move forward until he wakes up. Time was frozen for her, while the rest of the world went on living. She was not going to leave his side. She wanted to be the first person he sees when he finally opens his eyes.

"Luce," The sound of Gray's voice came from the doorway, but Lucy did not turn. "The others are worried. I think you should get yourself something to eat. Someone else can watch over him."

The ice mage sighed as Lucy shook her head, her back still turned towards him. He never wanted to see her like this. In fact, not once did he ever see her like this. _Sting, you idiot. Wake up already. Can't you see how much she...she loves you._ "Well, if you need anything, we'll be at the guildhall." He closed the door behind him and took another deep breath. He...everyone missed the bright and happy Lucy that always made everyone's day. And right now, everyone would do anything just to get her back. Unfortunately, it all depended on whether or not the white dragon slayer would wake up.

As Gray closed the door behind her, Lucy's held onto Sting's hand tighter. She missed him, the way he would mess around with her, those ridiculously annoying names he always called her. Carefully, she stood up and sat down on her bed. She placed one hand over his head and the other across his chest, "I miss you, Sting..." The tears began to fall, silent sobs escaping her lips.

"Blondie, you're suffocating me, your boobs are on my face...not that I mind but..." the body beside her moved and Lucy gasped. She immediately pulled away and watched as Sting slowly opened his eyes. When he finally adjusted to the brightness of the room, he looked at Lucy, his lips curling into the genuine smile that he only reserved for the stellar mage.

Once again, she embraced him tightly, trying to be careful not to hurt him. "I'm so glad you're alive! You have no idea how much I missed you!" One moment she was kissing him, and the next she was glaring daggers his way, "You! You scared me! Baka! You're so reckless! Next time if it's something dangerous I'm going with you whether you like it or not!" And then she was kissing him again.

The white dragon slayer was not exactly sure what was going on but he was more than happy to see Lucy by his side. She looked tired and worn out, as if she had not slept in days, and she seems to have gotten thinner from what he could remember. Was it just a day ago? But from what he could see, he seems to have been unconscious for quite sometime.

The door opened again and this time both blondes turned to look as Sting's partners came through. Lector flying across the room into Sting's arms, his tiny little paws embracing him. "Sting-kun! We were so worried!" Lector cried, tears falling down his furry cheeks.

Rogue walked up to his bed, acknowledging Lucy with a nod, while Frosch flew into Lucy's arms, trying to hold back his tears. "Good to have you back, Sting." The white dragon slayer looked up at his partner and nodded.

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch agreed with his partner, still trying to keep his tears from falling.

Sting slowly sat up, Lucy rushing to help him. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, filled with relief and joy that he was okay. She always believed he would be okay. "I'll go get Wendy. Be careful okay?" After giving her a nod, and reassurance from Rogue, Lucy left, Frosch still in her arms, to go seek out Wendy.

The blonde male stretched, trying to ignore the small amount of pain coursing through his body and looked at his partner who made himself comfortable on the chair where Lucy usually sat, "How long was I unconscious and..?"

"Three weeks. Jiemma and Minerva have already been taken care of by the council. I only managed to get us to Fairy Tail because Minerva had focused all of her attacks on you," Rogue looked at him, "Sting, you were very close to dying. I'm sure it took the sky dragon slayer and the sky god slayer all of their magic just to get your heart beating again."

Sting clenched his fists, "No. I won't die. Not when I know I had to return to Lucy. And of course, Lector, too."

Rogue turned his gaze away from Sting and at the fresh new flowers on the bedside table, "So, when's the wedding taking place?" He watched as Sting's cheeks turned a light shade of red. He clearly was not expecting his partner to know about the engagement yet. The shadow dragon slayer smirked, "You're still probably weak. I assumed you would notice by the time you wake up. And we need to decide whether or not we're going to be joining Fairy Tail. I honestly would not mind."

The white dragon slayer raised an eyebrow, confused at what Rogue was talking about, before the subject of their guild membership was brought up. "You'll find out soon enough." He let out a small laugh and shook his head, "You don't waste any time do you?"

"Damn it Rogue! Out with it already! Stop messing with my mind. This is why you're so fucked up, I don't even know how the heck I could stand you all that time," Sting narrowed his eyes at him. But it did not take long for him to be distracted from their conversation when Lucy walked in with Wendy and Frosch.

The little blue-haired mage smiled at the two before proceeding with her usual routine. After five minutes, she let out a breath, and smiled, "You're going to be fine. But after weeks in bed, it's going to take you a few days to get used to walking again, but then again, if you're just like Natsu-san, you're probably going to be up and running in just a few hours."

Lucy exhaled in relief and took a seat on Sting's bed, "Thanks Wendy." She smiled at the sky dragon slayer, who then excused herself. Rogue followed after, along with Lector and Frosch. Sting looked at his girlfriend, and gave her the same confused and questioning look that he had given Rogue earlier. "What?"

"What's Rogue talking about that I haven't noticed yet?"

"Huh?" Lucy returned the same look his way, "I don't know. What are you talking about? Wait, how would I know, it seems like a dragon slayer thing. Maybe you should ask Natsu." There was a short, comfortable silence before Lucy spoke again, "I'm glad you're okay Sting. I don't think I would know what to do without you."

Sting smirked, "I'm sorry Luce. I didn't want to worry you." He pulled her close to him and sat her on his lap. "Besides, I still want twenty kids with you."

Lucy blushed at his words and looked away, "Stop messing around. You want me to get fat or something?" She really did not know what to say to Sting. Yes, she wanted a family with him, but he was really intent on having that many kids with her. "Fine. If you want that many..."

"Heck yeah! We'll raise a whole guild! Just you and me, Lucy," Sting smiled at her, making Lucy's heart skip a beat. She really did love that smile of his. "Speaking of guild, I think Rogue really wants to join Fairy Tail. I won't be the one to hold him back though."

Lucy nodded, the smile never leaving her face. She was ready for what was going to happen next. She was ready to settle down and have a family with the man she truly cared for. Sting took her hand in his and squeezed it tight. "I love you, Sting Eucliffe."

* * *

It's been two weeks since Sting woke up from his coma and he was getting frustrated. It was not because ever since he joined Fairy Tail that Natsu would constantly ask him to fight him, no. It was because every now and then, the dragon slayers would be huddled in a single group and talk behind his back. His senses were still somewhat weakened, so he could not really listen in on their conversation. Heck, even Rogue was in that crowd.

He was really beginning to lose his patience because whatever it was that they were talking about had something to do with him and Lucy. It was obvious Lucy did not know either because she was completely clueless when he asked her. She was not lying, because that would have been obvious seeing as she was a terrible liar by nature.

The white dragon slayer was losing his patience and he was ready to beat the daylights out of any of them (aside from Wendy) just to get the information he wants. He was about to stand up from the bar stool and confront the others when the guild doors opened to reveal Lucy in a rather small, sundress, her eyes wide and sweat trickling down her forehead.

She scanned the room, everyone looking at her curiously, until her eyes landed on her fianceé, who was giving her the same look as everybody else. She walked up to him, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the guild, "We need to talk, now," was all she said, leaving him rather dumbfounded.

They stood outside, Lucy looking around to make sure no one could hear them.

"What is it?" Sting placed his hands on his pockets, suddenly becoming nervous. Was she going to end their relationship? Sure he has done some pretty darn stupid things but she could not possibly leave just because of that.

The stellar mage took a deep breath, her face becoming a dark shade of red, "Sting. I know what the others are talking about that you haven't sensed yet... I'm pregnant."

Sting was left flabbergasted, his eyes wide with shock. _Holy sh..._ The one single night (or afternoon) they shared was suddenly coming up fast after them.

His silence was making Lucy feel awkward, almost regretting that she even told him about her current condition. She suddenly did not know what to say or do, and she was afraid Sting was not ready to have a child with her first. "Sting?..."

The third generation dragon slayer clenched his hands tightly into fists, "Those bastards. You've been going on jobs this whole time, with _our child_, and they haven't said shit? I'm going to fucking kick their asses! You could have gotten hurt!"

Lucy did not bother stopping him from going inside the guild to do whatever he had just told her he would do. A smile curled on her lips, glad that Sting was just as happy as she was about their child. _Our child._ This was it. They were going to start over and create a family.

_Sting, we've gone through so much, together and apart, but we made it through all those challenges. I'm glad, everything turned out for the better, I don't know what I would have done without you. A life with you, and our future child, is all I could ever ask for._

* * *

_Review please! :) _

_And Please look out for the last and final chapter of the story. I'm not sure when it will be up, and i only hope to find a great inspiration to make it a good ending._

_Thankyou!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Well, This is it. The final chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"Ladies," Cana drunken voice echoed in the small room, while the other girls sat on the living room floor listening, "I can honestly say that I knew this day would come, especially to our little Lucy." The said girl blushed scarlet as the others turned to look at her, giggling. "I mean, she used to always come to be for advice on romance but she always managed to fail that I almost thought she was going to die old a virgin."

"Hey!" Lucy half-heartedly glared at the drunk mage, her face still a shade of pink as the other girls began to burst into fits of laughter. Levy was the only one who thought of covering Wendy's ears for the sake of her young and untainted mind, but still laughed along with the other girls.

"But now look at her. She's no longer a virgin, and not to mention she's—" It was at that point that everyone stopped to look at Cana as she tackled the blonde mage into a bear hug, tears flowing from her eyes. "I can't believe you're already getting married! I could have sworn it wasn't too long ago when we were partners for the S-class exam! And now—now I'm going to be an aunt— I'm too young to be an aunt!" The stellar mage placed a comforting arm around her, patting her back until the sobs eventually faded. Never in her life had Lucy seen the drunk Cana cry so childishly. She was always so strong and always put up a brave front. Sure she cried when she confessed to being Gildart's daughter but now, it was like two sisters were being separated.

Of course, Lucy was going to miss the card mage too. The S-class exam had taken their friendship to another level, making them almost like sisters, and more importantly, they were able to get to know each other better than ever before. The stellar mage was more than happy to have helped her realize it was time for her to tell her father the truth and from then on, Cana was happier. Lucy was going to miss her; her excessive drinking, her bold personality, and most of all, she was going to miss having someone tease her about her terrible bad luck with men.

Cana then pulled away and turned to the younger of the Strauss sisters, "Lisanna, I am so proud of you. Your childhood dream is also going to come true. It was like a..a—" another set of tears and teary eyes when the brunette flung herself to the take-over mage.

At that point, Mirajane stood up as elegant as ever and smiled at the two soon to be brides. It was her idea to have a bachelorette party because she just could not stand the fact that the guys were having their bachelors party, while Lisanna and Lucy wanted to stay home and just go to sleep.

She waited patiently until Cana was under control, "Well, first off, I want to say congratulations to the most beautiful sisters anyone could ever have: Lisanna, and of course, Lucy. It seemed like almost yesterday when I was still deviously planning to hook you up with— to plan you lo–" but she (thankfully) did not finish because she fell on the carpeted floor on her knees and began to cry like a lost little girl, her sobs echoing in the room. The other girls could not help but stare open-mouthed at the barmaid, as she continued to cry out loud.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sting and Rogue sat back in amusement at the scene unfolding before them. They were currently at the guild, every female member absent because they were over at Lucy's tiny apartment. He could not help but wonder what in the world they could be doing, and the possibility of her guildmates having male entertainers for her and Lisanna. The thought alone was enough to flare his anger and awaken his jealous side.

Anyways, back at the current situation, a fight was currently commencing between Natsu and Gajeel. He really could not blame the fire mage. After thirty minutes of listening to the iron mage sing, anyone would go insane and eventually want to strangle the guy. Sting was usually blunt about his opinion and normally would have told Gajeel that he should just focus on being a mage than a singer (because let's face it–he sucked), but he had promised Lucy he would behave himself and will not, under any circumstances, get involved in any fights.

Eventually, almost every male joined the fight. It was then that Sting decided this was probably one of the most insane and yet best bachelor's party ever held. He glanced at his partner, and for once could see that there was no regret or remorse that he felt for joining Fairy Tail.

"I never did get to tell you congratulations," Rogue looked over at his exceed who was flying over the members, along with the other male exceeds.

"Thanks," Sting smiled to himself. It was still hard to believe how much things have changed. It was not too long ago when they were still a part of Sabertooth, claiming to be the best dragon slayer duo in all of Fiore and planning to show Fairy Tail which guild was the strongest, but now, things have turned for the better. Falling in love was the last thing on his list until he crossed paths with Fairy Tail's stellar mage. However, he regrets nothing, because he was beyond content. He felt complete and understood.

"No longer partners huh?" There was what seemed like a deafening silence between them until Rogue continued, "Things have only started to change, Sting. You're getting married, you're about to become a father, and you'll have your own family to take care of."

A sad sigh escaped Sting's lips, "You're right and I'm still only learning. But hey, We're nakama right? You need anything, I'm still here to help you out." Rogue nodded, as they shook hands and pulled each other for a brotherly embrace.

They remained seated until a wooden chair almost, almost crashed into the white dragon slayer's face. Sting turned to the fire dragon slayer who, as if he could actually act like he was not at fault, was suspiciously walking with his hands behind his back while whistling. Sting's hands balled into fists, unable to control his anger and charged at the fire dragon slayer, "Natsu you bastard!"

Rogue shook his head. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

To say that Sting was nervous was an understatement. The piercing gazes and locked stares coming from every fairy tail mage sitting before him as he waited for his bride (a warning that dared him to run away, not that he was thinking about it) only had him glancing from one corner of the church to another. He was never this nervous before, but just thinking about finally getting married (before anyone else did) was making his heart beat at a rapid rate.

On another hand, a more positive end to things, he was about to get married to the most beautiful woman any man could want. Lucy Heartfilia had changed him without any effort; from the selfish and careless Saber jerk he was to the man that was thankful for all the blessings he has in life, especially Lucy Heartfilia and their unborn child.

It was strange to think that they first met as rivals, enemies, and the whole point of their relationship was for her to make a certain mage jealous and for him to just mess with Fairy Tail members. And now, he was helplessly in love with her. So much that he would go to the ends of the earth just to make her happy.

Standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for his bride, felt like forever. A part of him was giddy with excitement, but another was afraid that the stellar mage might not show up at all. It was stupid of him to think so, but any man about to be wedded have a part of them feeling doubtful. Even Natsu's constant rambling about how he was happy for both of them was not really helping.

So when he first heard the soft playing of the violin and the melody of the piano, he turned to the big wooden doors, and then, everything else just faded into the background. There was just the soft hum of the music, the faces of the standing crowd disappeared, and all he could see was her, as she walked, in a beautiful, silky white dress.

It hugged her upper body, the sweetheart neckline and the corset embroidered by fine thin strips of detailed lace, perfectly. While the rest of the dress flowed freely onto the floor, leaving a small trail behind her. On her hand was a bouquet of red roses and white carnations. Her hair flowed freely in silky, golden waves. He could see her chocolate brown orbs looking directly at him through the thin fabric of her veil. And that was it, it was their moment (and Natsu's and Lisanna's) and theirs alone.

Everything stopped, time was frozen, his breathing shallow, and his heartbeat was pumping at even faster rate if possible. She was beautiful and was going to be his and only his. Then they would spend their lives together, forever. With their twenty plus kids.

When she neared him, the blush on her cheeks was even more eminent. She smiled up at him, and placed her hand in his, before he led them in front of the altar. Lisanna and Natsu did the same, but they too, were lost in their own little world.

Throughout the ceremony, Sting focused only on her glowing face, and when it came time to say their vows, he could not stop the wide, goofy grin on from forming on his lips, watching her soft pink lips move as she said the two words that would tie them together. The two words that meant acceptance for who he was and who he is, for his past, future, and present, and most of all it was her acceptance for the unconditional love he felt for her. And when he said the same two words, the tears and smile that curled on her lips took his breath away. She was beautiful and solely his.

"I now pronounce you husbands, and wives. You both may now kiss your brides."

The white dragon slayer lifted Lucy's veil and pulled it over her head. Tears were forming in her eyes, her cheeks flushed, as he grabbed her by the waist, slightly tilted her back and pulled her close, "You look so beautiful. I love you, Mrs. Lucy Heartfilia Eucliffe." He gently pressed his lips to hers, her arms moving to wrap around his neck. There was the faint sound of applause in the background, because nothing else mattered but this moment. Their moment right now.

"And you quite dashing. I have, and always will love you, my dearest husband." Lucy replied before pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

"What about...hmm...Flames?"

Sting scrunched his face in disgust, and gave Lucy a disapproving look, "It's not fitting, besides, I don't want anything that's too Natsu like."

Lucy let out a small giggle as she laid on the grass, her head on Sting's lap as he sat against a tree trunk, its branches and leaves shading them from the bright rays of sunlight. His fingers were combing her golden locks while her hands were over her already round and large belly. "You're overreacting, Sting."

She looked over at her stomach, admiring the small rays of sunlight that passed through the leaves and landed against her skin, "Light."

Sting smiled, "That's better, babe," and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

They remained that way for a few minutes, their hands entangled, and their thoughts drifting back to everything that they have gone through together. "It was all worth it," Lucy looked up at him, brown eyes met with blue eyes, "Everything we've been through, I don't regret anything because it all led me to you." A small smile graced her lips, "I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, Sting Eucliffe."

"And I, you, Mrs. Eucliffe," Sting lifted their entwined hands and kissed the back of her hand, their wedding rings glinting under the small rays of sunlight that escaped the shade of the leaves. "I can't even begin to describe how happy I am, Lucy. You're everything to me and more. I want to be the best husband and the best father for this family we will have. I love you, Lucy. Don't ever leave me?"

Lucy's free hand moved up to trace his jawline, "I will never leave you Sting. I love you too much. And I couldn't bear to lose you."

The two mages smiled a each other, a comfortable silence between them before the sound of footsteps crunching on fallen tree leaves had them sitting up and looking at a surprised water mage and an ice mage, holding hands.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, her eyes following their hands, until a sly smirk curled on her lips, "I always knew you two would end up together."

Nobody in the guild was surprised when Juvia came home a few months ago, two weeks before the wedding, with a guilty look in her face only to announce that her relationship with Lamia Scale's ice Mage did not work out. She cried for a few seconds until Gray walked into the guild and she literally jumped him for "comfort." Their growing relationship became even more obvious when Gray did not bother to push Juvia away or hide from her like he always used to. She also had a feeling that Mirajane might have found her new victims.

"Uh," Gray blushed, as did Juvia, and they stood there awkwardly, "It's been a few weeks since you took your leave, Luce. How are you?" His attempt to change the subject worked.

"I've been well," the stellar Mage leaned into Sting's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her, and his other hand over hers, which was placed over her round belly.

The other two mages proceeded to take seats on the grass across from them, hesitantly untangling their hands. "It's still hard getting used to you not being there. You and Lisanna. Sometimes even Natsu is too busy taking care of his wife to go on jobs with us. Erza is having a hard time adjusting, too," Gray looked up at the sky. "Heck, even Gajeel has been acting strange ever since your wedding day."

Lucy smiled and understood why. When it came time to throw the bouquets in the air, at the wedding, Levy had been the one who caught Lucy's, while Juvia had caught Lisanna's. In a way it had been the push that Gray and Gajeel needed to take their relationships to the next level;. Gajeel debating on proposing to his girlfriend, and Gray finally asking Juvia to be his girlfriend.

"Everything's changing," Gray looked at Juvia and smiled, "A little too fast for my liking." And then he looked at Lucy. The girl that frequently had him blushing whenever her skimpy outfits and skirts would ride up to reveal her scandalous underwear. And the girl, that at some point he had developed feelings for, "We're no longer Team Natsu. Everyone's moving on with their lives and I'm going to miss all of it."

Gray was taken by surprise when Lucy suddenly launched herself onto him, his bare shoulder (Spirits only knew what the heck happened to his clothes) getting wet from the salty tears coming from her eyes, "Gray I'm going to miss all of you too!" She was. After all, her team, as well as the whole guild, had become her second family. They have been through so much together, good, bad, embarrassing, and of course the best moments.

Sting had to be the one to pull his wife away, a little uncomfortable that she was holding a little too tightly onto the ice mage, but of course he did not openly express his jealousy, compared to the water mage who was both in tears from probably memories and angry that Lucy still had the guts to hold her Gray-sama.

Another set of footsteps had the group looking behind the water and ice mages. Natsu and Lisanna stepped out of the crowd of trees, surprise written on their faces, clearly not expecting anyone else to be there. "Hey guys!" Natsu gave everyone a wide, toothy grin, before guiding Lisanna to take a seat on the grass areas with the rest of the group.

Lisanna smiled at Lucy, "You're already over eight months, how are you feeling Lucy?"

"Nervous. But a little more than excited. What about you? Have you driven Natsu crazy yet with your cravings and mood swings?" The two girls laughed, glad to finally get a long and not argue over a guy. Lisanna was three months pregnant and ever since Natsu found out, he has been running around crazy, and unsure about what to do as a soon to be father.

While the girls laughed and talked about what girls tend to talk about, the men just sat there, looking at each other.

Natsu was the first to break the silence between them, "Oi, you better take care of Lucy. Got that?"

Sting smirked, "I don't need to be told what I already know and plan on doing." His eyes traveled to his wife, his smirk turning into a small smile, then back at the fire dragon slayer. Natsu held out his hand, which Sting took, a silent agreement between the two of them. The white dragon slayer then shook Gray's hand, "Don't worry. I'll take good care of her."

He knew just how much Lucy meant to both of them, and all of Fairy Tail. They trusted him enough to take their celestial princess and take care of her, because he knew if anything were to happen, every Fairy Tail mage would be after his head. Of course, he was thankful that before he met Lucy, Natsu and Gray were always around to protect her.

Natsu half heartedly glared at him, "You better. I expect you two to eventually come back here. Of course, I still want to be a godfather for your kid."

Responding with the same expression Sting nodded, "I really don't have much of a choice now do I?" He felt his wife lightly elbow him below his ribs, a small laugh escaping his lips. "I'm kidding babe."

Sting could never deny Lucy what made her happy. Their relationship was based on compromises and it surprised him when she had agreed to move out of Magnolia for a few years and settle down in the privacy of their own home, but of course, he could never take her away from her family and had promised her that they would return and rejoin Fairy Tail. He did not mind because he knew it made her happy, and he just could not forget about his own friends and the ones he had recently made in the guild. And they had agreed that if anything should happen to them, their children will always have a place to return to and a family to welcome them home. Until then, they were both going to properly raise their future kids as learning parents, and further develop their relationship.

The sudden gasps coming from Lisanna and Juvia had the males turning their direction. Sting watched, confused, as Lucy pressed a finger to her lips and shushed the other girls. He raised an eyebrow and gave his wife a questioning look, "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing!" Was Lucy's immediate reply, which, of course, peaked his curiosity even more. She was always like this, especially when Wendy was around, and he had a feeling that she was hiding something about their baby. He did not dwell too much about it until now. She always somehow managed to distract him from the subject.

He slightly pulled away from her, aware that the other were watching, "Alright, spill it. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing babe," was all she replied before she tried (with a helpless sigh) to stand up, and almost immediately Sting was hovering over her, his arms reaching out to help her up.

He was far too distracted to notice the wink that the stellar mage gave the two girls,while Natsu and Gray could only watch, confused. They could not ask her, afraid to face Lucy's wrath after she barely managed to distract her husband.

"Are you okay?" Sting's tone of voice grew worried.

"I'm fine, Sting. I ju—shit!" The sudden shift in her tone immediately had the rest of the group standing and concerned. "Fuck Sting! I think–it's time!"

* * *

Over twenty four hours have passed and all the white dragon slayer could do was wait in the guild while listening to the pained moans coming from the clinic where they had called Polyushka to help his wife give birth. Her moans eventually turned into screaming with more than enough cursing and the sound of his name being constantly repeated followed by an "I'm going to fucking kill him!"

He knew better than to let _that_ small thing bother him because on their way to the guild, while he carried her, she had grabbed his hair and painfully pulled at it, followed by a string of curse words and threats to his life. The temptation to argue with her only receded each time he looked down at her pained expression and heavy breathing, his worry taking over all other emotions.

Now, he was pacing back and forth in front of the door, everyone else sitting on the floor of the hallway or waiting patiently on the first floor. They were all clearly worried, but also waiting in anticipation for the birth of their newest family member. Nobody left unless it was to eat, and nobody spoke to Sting who seemed like he was ready to throw himself into the room any moment.

He, along with the other dragon slayers were the first to react at the sudden silence in the room, followed by the sound of a baby crying. Unable to wait any longer he slowly, but also hurriedly opened the door and allowed himself inside, and when he turned to his family, he could not deny the shock that seemed to paralyze him on the spot.

"Surprise," Lucy weakly smiled at him, Polyushka standing beside her, as she laid on the small bed. All Sting could do was slowly walk towards them, small tears beginning form at the corner of his her arms were two beautiful babies, a boy, wrapped in a light blue blanket. and a girl, wrapped in her own pink blanket., with the same strikingly familiar blonde hair. Their eyes were still closed, but it did not matter because they were both beautiful.

The scene before him was more than what he ever dreamed of. He, himself, was having a hard time believing that this family, this woman carrying his two children were his. They were his own family, and he knew that if his dragon father was still around, he would be more than proud of his son.

Slowly, but carefully, Sting gently transferred the baby girl from Lucy's hold to his, "She's very beautiful–"

"Layla," Sting nodded in approval at her given name. He knew all about Lucy's parents, particularly her close relationship with her deceased mother. He looked at his wife's shining eyes, "And this, is our son, Light."

Another wide grin flashed on his face at his son's name. It was fitting, and he already knew who would become the next white dragon slayer, as small white dragon scales appeared and disappeared on Light's skin. It was at this moment that could not be more proud, holding the small bundle in his strong arms, as both a father and a husband.

A small cough resounded behind him, and he turned to be greeted by all of Lucy's celestial spirits. Some had tears in their eyes, while others smiled and admired the family before them and their two newborn children. It was not too long before the door opened followed by what seemed to be all of Fairy Tail's guild members crying and smiling as they welcomed the two babies.

"Twins?!" Natsu's loud voice was prominent in the crowd as he pushed passed everyone else to the new parents. He stopped just a foot from the bed, before a wide, toothy grin flashed on his face, "I think he looks like me, Luce!"

"Don't push it, Natsu-san," Sting glared at him.

"They're so tiny Lu-chan! You never told us you were having twins!" Levy was the second one to arrive after squeezing herself in the tight group of people.

Lucy blushed as her husband gave him a yeah-why-didn't-you-tell-me look, "I wanted it to be a surprise." But she turned her gaze to the script mage to retaliate, "You never told us you were finally engaged, Levy-chan!"

At that, everyone turned to look at the now furiously blushing blue-haired mage, followed by questions, and constant nagging to explain how the iron dragon slayer had proposed to her.

"Way to distract them, babe," Sting took a seat beside Lucy on the bed, placing their daughter in her arms to take his new son in his. Sting could not help the tear that fell on his cheek at the sight of his two children. He leaned over to kiss Lucy on her forehead, "Thank you, Lucy. I love you."

* * *

"You have to promise you will visit, and that someday you will come back to stay here permanently!" Erza embraced the stellar mage as tears fell from her eyes. She then pulled away and look at Lucy with a serious expression on her face, "If you don't I will hunt you down and drag you back here!"

Lucy could not help but smile as her family each said their own goodbyes to her and her newborn children as well as Sting. There were plenty of tears, but enough reassurance that they would eventually come home to Magnolia. She turned to her husband, who was currently arguing with her best friend.

"You look like an idiot holding two babies like that!" Natsu laughed, pointing a finger, while his other hand was holding onto his stomach.

Sting narrowed his eyes in annoyance, until a devious smirk curled on his lips, "laugh all you want Natsu-san, but I heard from my dragon father that the fire element tends to have triple...no make that quintuplets."

Natsu's complexion turned a sickly purple color, "Wha—? Lisanna we're going to see Polyushka right now!" He gave Lucy a quick goodbye hug before running off to where his wife was, his skin glistening from the nervous sweat at the news.

Lucy gave Sting a glare, taking their daughter from him, "You're such a jerk you know that?" She entwined their free hands together and boarded the train. Their luggage was already at a compartment, along with Lector, who was soundly asleep on top of one of Sting's suitcases.

"It was just to get him off my back," Sting smirked, "How long do you think he'll figure out that it was a joke?" He let out a small laugh as they took their seats, Lucy waving goodbye to all of her friends. "I still can't believe you're making me ride this train."

"Knowing Natsu, until someone points it out to him," Lucy giggled. "Oh, stop being a baby, Wendy already gave you her temporary cure. It should last long enough until we get there." She stood back up to place their children on each of their baby seats, personally given to them by Erza as gifts, allowing them to be able to travel on any vehicle.

"Nervous?" Sting placed an arm around her as the train began to move, the faces of all her friends turning disappearing as it sped up.

"A little. But, I know mom and dad would be more than happy that we, especially their grandchildren, will finally give some life to our old home." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. This was worth everything they went through, apart or together. "Sting, I can no longer imagine a life without you. I love you so much."

The white dragon slayer smiled as they locked hands once more, their eyes turning to their children, who were soundly asleep, and Lector, who was also asleep, "I love you too, Lucy. I'm looking forward to making our own guild together."

Lucy playfully punched his arm, but pulled him in for another kiss.

_Dear Mom, _

_How are you? I hope you're happy wherever you may be, but to reassure you, I'm more than content with my life right now. With Sting, and your grandchildren. I hope you and dad are happy too. I know this was exactly how you felt for each other back then. I know that now._

_A life with Sting, is my own definition of perfect._

_I miss you mom. You and Dad. I wish you were here with us to watch Layla and Light grow up. For now, please continue to watch over us from heaven. _

_Love you,_

_Lucy E._

* * *

**_First and foremost, I want to thank everyone who have supported me throughout the whole way, while writing this story! If it were not for you guys, I might have just given up on writing it xc. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/faved, I appreciate all of your support!_**

**_Second, I did not really want to bother much with the dates and stuff on this wedding. So, I apologize for that, I was really really lazy xc_**

**_Third, yes, of course there will be an epilogue ;O surprise! haha I just don't know when I will get that done._**

**_Fourth, will they really have 20 plus kids? who knows. That, I leave up to you guys and your active imaginations lol._**

**_and Lastly, Review Review Review! I might just write another fanfic with this pairing.;) ( I mean, I already am, but yeah. Another one won't hurt right? :P)_**

**_Thanks Everyone! Love You!:)_**


End file.
